All of Sunnydale's a Stage
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Everyone says that Angel and Buffy are a modernday Romeo and Juliet. So, what happens when a demon named the Storyteller decides to put on her own production of the play with Angel and Buffy as the leads? Will they survive? Buffy/Angel
1. Prologue AKA Buffy Hates Shakespeare

_**Author's Note: I just had to do this one since the idea has been stuck in my head for awhile. Please enjoy and don't forget to R&R! (Btw, I got Willow's translation from Don't Fear Shakespeare) **_

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

"So, can anyone tell us what Shakespeare was trying to say with this? Anyone at all?" Miss Connors was enjoying herself. Throughout the year she had promised that Romeo_ and Juliet _was going the best part of English class. Yeah, right. I had read _Romeo and Juliet_ before. It was a stupid play. Two teenagers fall in love while their parents are in a war with one another. The girl, Juliet, marries the guy, Romeo, secretly and then almost gets married to another guy, Paris. She doesn't want that to happen, so she fakes her own death. Unfortunately, Romeo, who was banished for killing Juliet's cousin, thinks she's actually dead and kills himself. Juliet finds out Romeo is dead and then she kills herself. The parents find out that their children died for love and suddenly become friends again.

Like I said—stupid! The whole play has a theme of being unable to change your destiny, but really both of the kids were so impulsive it was no wonder they died. It was their fault and not the stars or the heavens or whatever.

"Yes, Willow?" I turned to Willow. She seemed excited about this. Then again, she was a huge romantic and I bet she thought this play was all about undying love.

"I think it goes something like this:

_In the beautiful city of Verona, where our story takes place, a long-standing hatred between two families erupts into new violence, and citizens stain their hands with the blood of their fellow citizens. Two unlucky children of these enemy families become lovers and commit suicide. Their unfortunate deaths put an end to their parents' feud. For the next two hours, we will watch the story of their doomed love and their parents' anger, which nothing but the children's deaths could stop. If you listen to us patiently, we'll make up for everything we've left out in this prologue onstage._

Willow waited for the approval of Miss Connors.

"Very good, Willow. Brilliant translation!" I sighed. This was not my idea of fun. Thank God that the bell rang at that moment, because I was seriously considering killing myself. "Don't forget to study your vocab!" Miss Connors called as we left her classroom. Willow caught up to me quickly, smiling happily.

"Wasn't that great, Buffy?" She asked. "I mean the play. To see your true love at first sight, to die for one another? It's so romantic!"

"No, it's not, Willow. I've died before, remember last year?"

"Oh yeah, when you fought the Master." Willow seemed to recall it. "But didn't Angel and Xander save you?"

"Yeah, but—,"

"See? Romantic!" Willow was having one of her moments. I sighed. It would take her awhile to calm down and become normal. I guess I would just have to wait it out for now. "You know, Buffy," She started. "You and Angel remind me of Romeo and Juliet." I froze in my tracks.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you remind me of a modern day Romeo and Juliet."

"How so?" I inquired, my interest piqued.

"You two fell in love at first sight—,"

"Wrong. I hated him at first." I corrected.

"Well, Angel was in love with you at first sight." Willow clarified. "You two would die for each other." I didn't argue because I knew she was right. If I could die and save Angel, I would in a heartbeat. I wouldn't even think twice and I knew he would do the same.

"Ok, so what else?"

"Well, then there's the whole," She pulled me closer so no one else would hear. "The Slayer of vampires dating a Vampire logic. That's definitely a forbidden love." I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Please stop Willow that stupid play doesn't mean anything!" The truth was, she was scaring me. If Angel and I were like Romeo and Juliet would that mean our love would end badly too? I couldn't stand it if I lost Angel!

"I'm sorry, Buffy." Willow looked like a sad puppy dog. I felt instantly bad.

"No," I said, pulling her into a hug. "I didn't mean to snap at you. Sorry." Willow returned to her normal happy self.

"It's fine; you're right it is just a stupid play after all."

"Right," I agreed. "It has nothing to do with real life anyway." Willow nodded in agreement and we both went to the library.


	2. The part where the drama starts

_**Author's Note:** Hello again! Glad you all like the story so far! Please keep the reviews coming! Enjoy!_

Willow and I walked into the library. The normally disorganized room was empty and actually clean. Giles must've finally gotten tired of walking into a room that seemed to be attacked by books over and over again.

"Giles!" I called. "Paging Giles!" We waited; no response.

"Guess he stepped out." Willow said, taking a seat at the table. She pulled out her copy of _Romeo and Juliet. _I groaned.

"Willow!"

"What?" She asked innocently. "It's a school assignment, Buffy, whether you like it or not." I sat down next to her.

"Since when did we start doing school work?" I asked skeptically.

"Since when did we stop doing school work?" She smiled knowing that she had me cornered.

"Touché," I muttered. I reluctantly pulled out my copy and read the first page. After a minute, I slammed the copy down. "I'm sorry, but it's just so ridiculous!"

"What is?" Willow asked.

"The language and the whole concept!" I got up and headed towards the door. I saw her too late; we collided.

"My bad," I muttered. I looked up and saw a blond teenager looking down on me. She was tall, green eyes, and she was dressed kind of retro with a dress that could've easily been from the 80s.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even see you." She bent down to pick up her books, all of which were different editions of _Romeo and Juliet_. I bent down to help her.

"English project?" I asked.

"No," She replied. "Just for fun."

"For fun?" I echoed, handing her books. "Shakespeare isn't my idea of fun."

"Really?" She asked, intrigued. "Why not?"

"The story is pathetic!" I exclaimed. "Their true love is so fickle and they are so impulsive and so—!"

"Wrong?" She interrupted, giving me an icy glare.

"Yeah," I replied. "Wrong and totally out of date with modern society." She straightened up, as did I, and glanced down at her books.

"Well, have you ever been in love?"

"Yes!" Willow interjected. "She has—well is. He's amazingly handsome and cute and he would do anything for her."

"Willow, hush." I reprimanded.

"Anything, huh?" She asked, smiling to herself. "Well, perhaps we could put that to the test, Miss Summers."

"Hey, how did you know my—?" The girl turned around with an all-knowing grin and left. I couldn't help, but get a weird feeling in my stomach. Something seemed off. I had never given her my name, never seen her before, and yet she knew me.

"Buffy?" Willow asked concerned. "What is it?"

"I—I don't know. It's just—," What had it been? I had no proof of anything. Nothing had happened. She just creeped me out, that was all. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am." I looked at the clock. I needed some reason to get out, to get some air. "I'm going to go patrol!" I ran out the door. I didn't stop running till' I was outside.

And that's when I found it lying on the ground.

_**List for the show:**_

_**Cast:**__ Determined. _

_Research is done. The Slayer is the perfect choice for Juliet._

_**Script:**__ Modern English._

_**Setting:**__ Sunnydale_

_**Conflict:**__ The war between Vampires and Humans _

_**Deaths:**__ Yes. Deaths will be real and occur._

_**Controller:**__ Me. Storyteller._

The terrible feeling in my stomach was back and I felt all the heat from my body leave me. Someone was doing some production of _Romeo and Juliet_ with me in the lead. I ran back inside. Willow immediately knew something was wrong.

"Buffy?" She asked, standing up. "What's wrong?" I pointed to the phone and sat down before I toppled over. Willow handed it to me and I quickly punched in Giles's cell number.

_"Hello?"_ He asked.

"Giles, it's Buffy."

"_Buffy, are you ok?" _He asked. I knew he could sense the fear in my voice. I could feel the panic bubbling in my whole body.

"Giles, listen. You need to get over here now." I tried to stay calm, but my mind wouldn't cooperate. I could feel hysteria coming into my voice.

"_Buffy, tell me what's wrong." _He replied impatiently.

"No time." I protested. "Just get here. Now!" I hung up before he could complain more. I jumped up quickly. I knew where I needed to go next. "I'm going to Angel's!" Willow blocked my path.

"Hold it, Buffy!" She yelled, holding me away from the door. "First, tell me what's going on." I pointed to the list. Willow let go of me and went over to it. Her eyes quickly moved down the page and then she gasped.

"I—I need to check on Angel." I wrung my hands nervously. "I'm worried." Willow put the list down.

"He's fine. He's asleep right now, Buffy." Willow lead me to a chair and had me sit down. "We should figure out what this means."

"I know what it is!" I snapped. "Some freak is casting me as a lead in a stupid Shakespeare play! Deaths included, Willow!" Willow shrank back and instantly regretted snapping at her. "I'm sorry, I'm just—,"

"I understand, Buffy." Willow said tiredly. "I just wish that—," She looked up and met my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied quickly. "Go on then," She smiled. "I'll stay here and fill Giles in on whatever is going on." I pulled her into a quick hug.

"Thanks, Will, you're the best."

"I know," She muttered. "I know." I gave her a quick grin and then headed out the door towards Angel's house. Whatever was going on, involved me and that usually meant it involved my friends. So, if I was playing Juliet, there was one guess who was Romeo. If deaths were real, than Angel was in trouble. I pushed myself faster. I had to get to him!

I just hope I wouldn't arrive too late.

_**Author's Note: **Ooh! Drama! Stay tuned to see what happens! Don't forget to R&R!_


	3. The Cast List

_**Author's Note:** The cast list took me forever to do and I had to change a couple of things, but overall, I think it all works out. Please enjoy!_

I got to Angel's house in about 10 minutes. I pounded on his door and waited for him to answer it. I felt a little guilty for waking him up, but I needed to check on him. Finally, the door opened and Angel yawned as he looked at me.

"Buffy?" He mumbled. "What are you—?"

"Can I come in?" He moved aside and let me into the small apartment of his. I quickly scanned the area for anything was out of place.

"What's going on, Buffy?" Angel was rubbing his eyes and I could tell that he still needed some more sleep.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but we do have a crisis going on and I was worried about you." I hugged him and he patted my back.

"I'm fine." He replied. "What's going on?" At that moment, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_You call me here and then you leave?" _It was Giles, who was not happy.

"I'm sorry, but I had to check on Angel. Did you look at the note?"

_"Yes," _He replied. _"We got another as you left. I'll send you a fax of it to Angel's house."_

"Ok, do it. I'll call you when I'm going to leave."

_"Alright, we'll stay here and see if we can find this 'Storyteller' person." _

"Storyteller?" I asked.

"_Just look at the note; you'll understand." _

"Ok, bye." I hung up and went over to Angel's fax machine. It was starting to whir to life and after a few minutes, I held in my hands the note.

_You wish to make fun of __Romeo and Juliet__, Slayer?_

_Well, now you'll pay for it. _

_You, Slayer, are going to star in my very own special production of it. _

_You, my dear, shall die with your loved ones. _

_I thought I'd send you the cast list so you could see who you'd be with. _

_**Juliet-Buffy Anne Summers**_

_**Romeo-Angel**_

_**Lord Capulet-Hank Summers**_

_**Lady Capulet-Joyce Summers**_

_**Lord Montague-Matthew Mandrels**_

_**Lady Montague-Lilith Mandrels**_

_**Princess of Sunnydale-Marie Connors**_

_**Paris-Xander Harris**_

_**Nurse-Willow Rosenberg**_

_**Mercutio-Spike**_

_**Benvolio-Drusilla**_

_**Rosaline-Darla**_

_**Friar Lawrence-Rupert Giles**_

_**Tybalt-Xander Harris **__(He was just too perfect for both roles)_

_**Random Servants-Random Students**_

_Well, what do you think? _

_Tons of fun, right?_

_Doesn't matter, you have no choice._

_Enjoy your last day alive, Slayer, because tomorrow the show starts._

_Farewell,_

_The Storyteller._

I felt like all my breath had been sucked out. I looked at all the names once more. Oh God, what had I gotten everyone into?

"What is it, Buffy?" Angel asked, coming up behind me.

"I . . . I—," He took the list from my hands and looked at the names. He gasped.

"Matthew and Lilith," He repeated.

"Do you know them?" I asked. His eyes were full of shock.

"They're my parents." I felt a wave of shock hit me. Angel's parents were dead—Angelus had killed them.

"Oh my God," I mumbled. "I'm so sorry." I took a step away from him. This was all my fault! If only I could've keep my mouth shut. "Angel, this is all my fault. I brought this upon everyone." I felt tears spring to my eyes. Angel's pain was tearing me apart. I had caused this whole mess.

"Buffy," Angel mumbled, looking up from the list. "You're crying."

"Yes." I managed to say. Angel swiftly took one step and pulled me into a hug.

"Shh," He soothed. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry—I," Sobs cut off my voice.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Angel rubbed my back soothingly. "It may look bad now, but we always make it through, right?"

"Right." I agreed. "But, your parents—,"

"Don't worry about me." He interrupted. "I don't know who this Storyteller is, but she can't possibly know that they're dead. It's a mistake." I looked into his eyes and saw concern lying in them. I wiped my tears away. What the heck was I doing? I wasn't a little child. I needed to grow up and get a grip! I let go of Angel and took a deep breath in.

"Sorry, I kind of lost it there for a second." Angel smiled.

"It's fine; don't worry about it." He handed me the fax. "This is what you wanted to warn me about?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Angel, I might've made her angry at me yesterday when I told her that Shakespeare was dumb." Angel nodded. "I don't know how she found out about everyone, though . . ." Angel grabbed his jacket.

"Let's go."

"It's daytime." I replied frankly. "You have to stay here."

"Buffy, I'm going to let you go back to Giles alone when there's a crazy Shakespeare killer out there. Let's go."

"No," I argued. "Stay here. Get some sleep. I'll go back to Giles and then you can come and meet us at night, ok?" Angel nodded reluctantly. I kissed him and the stepped towards the door.

"Be careful." Angel said.

"I'll be fine," I said opening the door. I didn't see the step, so I tripped and fell. "I'm ok!" I could hear Angel's laughter from inside. I smiled, brushed myself off, and headed back to the library.

I needed to calm down and stop worrying. Giles would find something out. Giles always finds something and then we could bash this demon before she ever got a chance to put on her show. Then, everything would return to normal.

Hopefully.

_**Author's Note: **Don't forget to rate and review! Please! It helps me write faster . . ._


	4. Midnight

_**Author's Note: **Sorry, it's so short, but I needed to get this out there before I started on the actual play. I'll probably post the first scene today. Thanks and enjoy!_

I got back to the library in about 15 minutes. Willow and the others were scanning books quickly and yet thoroughly.

"Anything?" I asked, dropping into a chair and grabbing a book.

"Not really," Xander answered. "How was your Vamp?" I sent him a death glare.

"Angel is fine, he'll be coming tonight." Xander face contorted in anger and I smirked.

Served him right.

I flipped through the pages looking for something about the Storyteller, but found nothing. I pounded my fist against the table. Darn it! I saw that all the others were looking at me—I blushed.

"Sorry," I mumbled, grabbing another book.

I'm not sure how long I flipped through the books, but it must've been a long while because when I looked up again, Angel was sitting across from me, book in hand. He looked up and grinned.

"Finally," He said, smiling. "I thought you were never going to snap out of it." I checked the room for the others, but they had left. Angel caught my gaze. "Oh, they just went to go get some coffee."

"How long ago was that?" Funny. I hadn't noticed anything.

"About a half an hour ago." I nodded and got up and walked over to Angel. I pulled him into my arms and hugged him.

"Find anything?" My voice was hopeful, but I knew it shouldn't have been.

"No." I sighed and let him rub my back. "It'll all work out, Buffy. You'll see." I wanted so much to believe him, but something in my heart told me that it wouldn't be that easy.

"And if we can't prevent this?" I asked.

"We figure out some other way out of this situation." He grinned as he looked down at me. "We've been through worse." I nodded and let go of him. I glanced at the clock—11:59. One minute left until tomorrow when all our troubles would start. Angel saw it because he gripped my hand tightly.

"I wish—,"

"That you could get started now?" I recognized the voice immediately.

"You!" I yelled, running towards her. She lifted her hand up and flung me aside and into a wall. I could hear Angel call my name.

"Now, now," The Storyteller chided. "Try to show some respect." Angel helped me up and I glared her.

"What do you want?"

"Just thought I'd get the show started a little earlier." She grinned. "I was getting bored."

"You think we're going to let you—"Angel started.

"No, I don't, but you don't have a choice. _**I**_ control the story, not you." She waved her arms as the library started to fade away. "And I say, the story starts," The room went black and I felt Angel leave and all my thoughts start to disappear. Who was Buffy? An old friend of mine? No, I didn't know any Buffys. My name suddenly appeared in my head—Juliet. Juliet Capulet.

"_**Now!"**_ A voice yelled.

Then—nothing.

_**Author's Note: **Time for some reviews . . . _


	5. Give Up?

_**Author's Note: **Took forever to get here, I know, but I've been busy. Hopefully, it won't take me so long in the future. As always thanks to those of you who review! You make this all worthwhile! So, without further ado . . ._

I opened my eyes and saw three concerned faces looking down on me.

"Buffy, are you ok?" Willow asked. I rubbed my head and sat up.

"Where's Angel?" I asked.

"The Vamp vanished." Xander answered.

"You see, Buffy, we all just appeared here." Giles replied. "You wouldn't happen to know how we got here, would you?" I stood up with Willow's help and surveyed the room. It was blank with two couches and a desk with some chairs. I could only see one door that was labeled 'To the Stage'. We were in a green room? Then, her words came back to me.

"The Storyteller!" I yelled. "She came to me and Angel in the library and said she wanted to start the show!" I ran to the stage door, but was repelled back by a magical force field.

"No, no." A voice scolded. "Not while house is open." I saw her and glared. The Storyteller smirked. "Not happy, Slayer?"

"Where is he?" I growled.

"Oh, Romeo?" She asked. "He is currently brooding backstage. But, don't worry about him. After all, he doesn't remember you."

"What?" I gasped.

"You know, why don't I just bring him here." She flicked her wrist and Angel stood in front of me. He was wearing different clothes than the last time I saw him. In fact, everyone was. It occurred to me that these must be our 'costumes' for the show. "Romeo, do you know this girl?" Angel met my gaze and I waited for the spark of recognition to come.

It never did.

"No," He replied.

"Good," The Storyteller answered teleporting Angel back to where he was before. "I told you, I control the story and Angel's feelings for you would've gotten in the way of the story. I mean, how can you have a Romeo who already has love for someone else?" I felt like someone had punched me. My breath was gone and I staggered over to the couch and sat down.

"Oh God," I mumbled, placing my hands on my head.

"Well Slayer, I must go. The first scene is about to start." She patted my head. "Why don't you all watch from the stage door and see your friends." The Storyteller pushed the door opened. "After all, not all of them will survive." She left.

My heart stopped beating.

"We've got to figure a way out of this," Willow said. "We can't give up!" She put a hand on my shoulder. "C'mon, Buffy! You can't let this stop you!"

"No, I don't want to fight anymore . . . this is all my fault!" I started to cry. Seeing Angel not remember me was devastating. I didn't think I could take anymore. Maybe, it would just be better to let the Storyteller have her way.

"So, this is it?" Xander asked. "You've given up just because your Vamp has forgotten you?" I nodded solemnly. I felt pain fill my cheek. I looked up to Willow, who had tears in her eyes, holding her hand right by my face. She had slapped me, but the anger I should've felt wasn't there. I didn't feel anything.

"Enough, Buffy!" She sobbed. "Snap out of it!"

"There's no way to beat her," I mumbled, rubbing my cheek.

"So?" Giles replied. "That hasn't stopped us before."

"But—," I protested.

"Enough!" Willow screamed. "Buffy, if you give up now, everyone you love and care about will die. Can you really handle all that guilt?" It was a low blow for Willow, but I knew she was right. I was the Slayer, not some wimpy little girl! I wiped my tears away.

"You're right." I told them. "This is no time to cry." What had I been thinking? Giving up? That was never an option. Buffy Summers, I said to myself, you have to be strong and figure out a way to stop this play from going on.

Or a lot of people that I loved would die.

"So," Xander started. "We're back in the game?"

"Definitely," I replied. "Sorry, everyone."

"We all have our moments of doubt," Giles said. "It's how we handle them that shows what kind of person we are."

"And you think I can handle this?" I asked him.

"I know you can." He answered, placing a hand on my shoulder. I smiled. I could handle this—I had to. There was no other option.

I would figure a way out of this or die trying.

But, what else is new?

_**Author's Note: **You know what happens next, right? R-E-V-I-E-W, please!_


	6. The First Scene

_**Author's Note:** Finally, I got to dive into the play this chapter! Hope you all enjoy this one as much as I did! _

We stood there for five minutes, trying to think of some sort of a plan, but nothing happened. Part of me longed to go see Angel, but I knew that it wouldn't do any of us any good right now. I sighed and began to pace. What could we do? What were our options?

"I got it!" Giles exclaimed. We all looked at him, hoping that his plan would work. "Angel doesn't remember us because he's in his character."

"Right." Willow agreed.

"This leads me to believe that while we're onstage, we'll forget about our lives here and be fully immersed in the characters we've been cast as."

"English?" Xander asked, looking confused.

"You'll be Paris and Tybalt instead of Xander." I clarified.

"So, how does that get us out of this mess?" Willow asked. Giles paused and thought for a second.

"If we're all characters and can't remember our lives here, then we have to break the characters!"

"Kay, you lost me." I told him.

"If we can stop the story from reaching the end—if we can stop it by bending the play to make it seem like we're doing everything . . ." He returned back into his thoughts.

"So, that means . . .?" I urged.

"Oh." He snapped out of his thoughts and came back to reality. "That would mean preventing Xander's death without the storyteller knowing."

"But, she would know." Willow argued. "She's watching the play and controlling it!"

"True," Giles agreed. "But, if we use our time backstage to plan—to make changes—we can prevent the deaths and regain our true selves onstage."

"I'm sorry, but could you clarify it some more?" Xander asked. Giles sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Basically, if we make it look like we're dying onstage, we can fool the storyteller and regain our memories causing the play to stop!" Xander tilted his head in confusion.

"Xander, you won't die and Angel will get his memories back and in the end, the Storyteller will lose." I answered.

"Works for me." Xander grinned. "So, what do we need to do?"

"I need to go to the library and grab some spell books for research on how we're going to fake the deaths." He quickly dashed out the door.

"I'm going to see who's onstage right now so, I can fill them in." I mumbled, heading towards the stage door. Willow grabbed my arm.

"Buffy," She whispered, guiltily. "I'm sorry I slapped you. I really didn't mean to, I just—!"

"It's cool, Willow." I assured her. "I'm glad you did." I looked around the room. "Besides, I think we're all losing it in here."

"Thanks Buffy," She smiled, pulling me into a hug.

"No prob," I answered. She let go and I went into the empty audience. It was kind of creepy to see that no one was even out here, yet you could hear talking like there was a full house. I took a seat in the front row and waited to see the show. The Storyteller came to center stage. She was wearing a long red gown and she had put her hair up in a bun. She bowed as the 'audience' burst into wild applause. I grimaced.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She called over the roar of the applause. It finally died after 5 minutes. "Welcome to Sunnydale's very special production of Shakespeare's most famous tragedy, _Romeo and Juliet_!"

More applause.

"This is a very special production to be since I handpicked the cast myself, and I believe they truly live up to their characters." She saw me and smirked. "After all, without Miss Buffy Summers none of this would've never happened." A spotlight appeared on me. "Miss Buffy Summers, everyone!"

I felt my heart sink as there was wild applause.

"Alright, without further ado, _Romeo and Juliet_!" She left the stage and the curtain opened. Behind her I saw a cemetery at night. It looked exactly like the one I patrolled. I saw two of my classmates walking onstage. They kept looking at me; they're eyes screaming for me to help them. I almost jumped out of my seat, but there was nothing I could right now. I tried to send them reassuring glances, but I knew it wasn't working.

"I swear, Gregarory, we will not let them humiliate us! We won't take their garbage!" Gregarory grinned and put a hand on the other's shoulder.

"No, because then we would be garbage men!" He smiled, proud that his pun had worked. The other wasn't so happy.

"What I mean is, if they make us angry, we'll pull out our stakes!" He demonstrated this to the other's amusement.

"Maybe, you should focus on pulling yourself out of trouble, Sampson." Gregory said wisely. He looked around, anxiously. He didn't seem to like where he was.

"One of those stupid Vamps from the House of Montague can me angry!" He charged forward, stake in hand.

"Angry enough to run away. You won't stay and fight" Gregory clarified. "Besides, the fight is between the Lord Capulet, the master of humanity, and Lord Montague, the master of all Vamps."

"That then makes it our fight too, Gregory!" Sampson seemed pleased that he was able to fight Vamps on behalf of his master. I, however, was afraid of what was to come.

"Look, Sampson!" I saw a newborn Vamp step out from the shadows. "It's a stupid vamp from the House of Montague!" More Vamps stepped out.

"Pull out your stake! We must finish them!" The two pulled out their stakes and cautiously made their way to the Vamps.

"Well, looky here boys, dinner!" The Vamps grinned. They went into Vamp mode and the two teams prepared to fight.

"Stop this, idiots!" I recognized the voice immediately. Drusilla was actually here? I read it in the cast list, but I didn't believe it. She ran out, her accent gone, and broke up the fight. "You don't know what you're doing!" Then, Xander entered. I froze. He was smirking and his eyes were full of rage.

"What is this, Benvolio? Fighting with servants?" He pulled a stake out. "Turn around, Bevolio, and look at the man who's going to kill you!" Drusilla looked pained.

"I'm only trying to keep the peace. Now, come and help me or leave!"

"What?" Xander asked incredulously. "Fighting with servants, yet talking of peace?" He pushed Drusilla away from the servants. "I hate that word as I hate hell, all Vampires, and you!" They both looked like they were ready to fight and kill each other. I shut my eyes and prayed that this would be over soon.

_**Author's Note: **What happens if you don't review? I lose the will to write which means no new chapters! Oh the horror! Please review!_


	7. What Hurts The Most

_**Author's Note: **Sorry, it took so long! Ugh, translating takes forever, but regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And to answer a question I caught about Xander being killed, you'll see later on that the Storyteller won't kill Xander physically, but make it look likes he's dead. What she'll actually kill is Tybalt's presence in Xander's mind, but I've said too much already. Just stay tuned to figure it out!_

I opened my eyes and saw that the battle was ready to begin. Then, as they were about to attack each other, trumpets sounded.

"The Princess!" yelled Sampson. The two groups tried to run away, but citizens blocked off the two sides of the stage. Then, Miss Connors came out wearing this elaborate white gown.

"This nonsense must stop!" She yelled her voice regal and commanding. Xander simply scoffed.

"I will not listen to you. These creatures prey on us and you expect us to let them!" Miss Connors glared and lifted her hand up. Xander rose up and then was flung to the ground.

"You, Tybalt, dare to defy me? Me, the powers that be? Make that mistake again and it will cost you your life!" She looked around the room. "Where are these enemies? Capulet!" A puff of smoke happened and then I saw my Dad. I hadn't seen him for three months and all I wanted was to hug him. It took me a few seconds to notice my Mom beside him.

"I am here, my Lady." He bowed as my mom curtsied beside him.

"Montague!" Another puff of smoke and I notice two Vamps bowing as well. Weren't these people supposed to be Angel's parents? I felt sadness enter my heart.

"We are here, my Lady." They too bowed.

"Good." Miss Connors said approvingly. "Now listen well, all of you! This madness must stop! Three times you have disturbed our quiet streets and because of what? One insult? Or a simple glance at each other? Because of this, you have caused Sunnydale's citizens to be ripped away from their peaceful lives and have forced them to use force to part you fools. If you cause another disturbance on our streets, you'll pay with it with your lives! You Capulet will come with me. While you, Montague will come later to know further of my wishes. Everyone else, be gone or die!" She clapped her hands and Mom, Dad, and she disappeared. Everyone except Angel's parents and Drusilla left.

I sighed in relief. I was terrified that Xander would've gotten himself killed. Thank God, he was gone and now everyone was calm again. I stood up and walked towards the stage door.

"Where's Romeo?" I froze. "Have you seen him today? I'm glad he wasn't here for this fight."

"Madam, I had a lot on my mind an hour before dawn this morning, so I went for a walk. Underneath the Sycamore grove that grows on the west side of the city, I saw your son taking an early-morning walk. I headed toward him, but he saw me coming and hid in the woods. I thought he must be feeling the same way I was—wanting to be alone and tired of his own company. I figured he was avoiding me, and I was perfectly happy to leave him alone and keep to myself." They were talking about Angel. I turned back around and sat back in my seat. I suppose Xander could wait a little longer. He wasn't going anywhere, right?

Angel's parents sighed with Drusilla's revelation. They exchanged worried glances as Angel's dad began to speak.

"He's been seen there many evenings, crying tears that add drops to the evening dew and making a cloudy night cloudier with his sighs. But as soon as the sun rises in the east, my sad son comes home to escape the light. He locks himself up alone in his bedroom. This mood of his is going to bring bad news, unless someone smart can fix what's bothering him." Angel's mother placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Please, niece," Angel's mother pleaded. "See what is troubling him since he will not talk to us." Drusilla nodded.

"Of course, my dear Aunt." She smiled as did Angel's parents. She then pointed off-stage. "Look—here he comes. If you don't mind, please step aside. He'll either have to tell me what's wrong or else tell me no over and over." Angel's parents nodded.

"Come, love." Angel's dad said, taking his wife's hand. They both vanished into the darkness of off-stage.

That's when _**he**_ came on.

Angel sulked onto the stage, sighing and staring upwards. I felt my heart skip a beat. His eyes met mine and I still waited for him to remember me, but he didn't. I feel backwards onto my seat as a single tear slid down my face. Drusilla walked over to Angel and patted him on the shoulder; Angel ignored her. She tried again; same thing. Finally, she tripped Angel over.

"Good evening, cousin." She greeted with a sly smile.

"Is it already night?" Angel asked, pulling himself up with a sigh.

"It's already 9 o'clock." Drusilla answered.

"Guess time really does go slowly when you're sad." He looked where his parents had been. "Were those my parents who left in a hurry?"

"It was. Now, what sadness makes time drag?" She sat down beside Angel and looked up expectantly.

"Not having the thing that makes it fly." Angel replied, sitting down also. Drusilla thought for a second.

"You're in love?"

"Out." Angel replied. Drusilla titled her head obviously confused.

"Out of love?"

"I love her and she doesn't love me." He got up and began to pace. Drusilla jumped up and tried to get Angel to stop, but was failing miserably.

"That's sad." She thought for a second. "I guess love isn't so nice after all." Angel sighed and quickened his pace.

"What's sad is that love is supposed to be blind, but it can still make you do whatever it wants." He stopped as he saw some stakes sitting on the ground. "Did a fight take place here?"

"Yes, it was—," Drusilla started.

"No, don't tell me—I know all about it. This fight has a lot to do with hatred, but it has more to do with love. Oh brawling love! Oh loving hate! Love that comes from nothing! Sad happiness! Serious foolishness! Beautiful things muddled together into an ugly mess! Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake—it's everything except what it is! This is the love I feel, though no one loves me back." Drusilla chuckled at his monologue and I have to admit that I did too. "Are you laughing?"

"No, I'm crying."

"Sure you are," Angel muttered. Drusilla blocked Angel from leaving.

"Tell me who you are in love with before you leave." Angel sighed.

"Must I?"

"You must!" Drusilla exclaimed eagerly.

"You wouldn't tell a sick man he "must" make his will—it would just make him worse. If I must tell you cousin, I love a woman." Drusilla turned bright red with anger.

"I figured you did, dear cousin."

"And she's also beautiful." Angel said, obviously imagining his beloved—which wasn't me. That was what hurt the most. Darla walked onstage. "And there, cousin is she."

I take it back.

Seeing that Angel loved Darla what was hurt the most.

_**Author's Note: **If you don't review, I'll have the Storyteller cast you into one of her stories! Nobody wants that so review!_


	8. Get Your Act Together!

_**Author's Note: **Guess who finally decided to update! Hahaha . . . ha? I know, I know, I'm terrible for not updating, but I didn't want to give update and give you a chapter that sucks so, I waited and wrote a chapter that doesn't suck . . . I hope. I've actually been busy with my other fics and I've been playing a lot of video games. I just got a Ps3 today so, I might be writing some fics on Ps3 games. (Prince of Persia, anyone?) Anyway, forgive me, loyal reviewers! I'll try to work harder! Also, could you please vote on my homepage about what new story you'd like to see. I've only gotten two votes which is a good start, but I would love more. Ok, I've been talking too much. Please enjoy!_

For a few seconds, I couldn't breathe. Staring at Angel who was staring lovingly at Darla was killing me—and I couldn't stop watching them. I kept my eyes on Angel and prayed that he would snap out of it, but he walked towards Darla. She quickly walked away offstage as he got close to her. Angel sighed; he'd obviously had been rejected by her before.

"Cousin," Drusilla whispered. She walked over to Angel and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do not fret over such a terrible woman."

"She holds my heart." Angel replied, looking directly into my eyes.

More daggers of pain entered my heart.

"For now," Drusilla answered. She was trying to think of something that would cheer Angel up. Finally, she clapped her hands together, happily. "I know, cousin! Come to the party of the Capulet's tomorrow night. Surely, Rosaline will be there as well as all the most beautiful humans of Sunnydale."

Suddenly, it all clicked. I needed to stop watching this and go backstage and help Giles. What was I thinking? I didn't have time to sit here and watch this stupid play. I needed to help everyone! But, if that was the case . . .

Why was I stuck here? Why couldn't I just get up and leave?

"None of these humans will be as beautiful as Rosaline." Drusilla laughed, but shut up as soon as Angel glared at her.

"Romeo, you only think that because you haven't had any other women to compare her to. Rosaline may not be so fair once you see her with the other beautiful women of the Capulet's household."

"So, you want to crash the party?" He asked.

"Correction: Me and Mercutio want to crash the party and I'm taking you with me." Angel shook his head and folded his arms together.

"I will not go."

"Well, it's not up to you then." Angel snarled at her, but Drusilla didn't back down. "I'll see you later, cousin. I must tell Mercutio about this!" She ran offstage as Angel yelled,

"I won't go!" He then whispered softly. "I won't." He then walked offstage and I took this as my chance to check on the others.

I ran through the stage doors and was met by Giles looking at me worriedly..

"It's bad isn't?"

"Yep," He sighed and pointed over to Xander who was lying on the couch rubbing his head. Willow was gently patting his back trying to help soothe him. "Is he—?"

"I'm fine." He replied, angrily. "My frickin' head just won't stop pounding."

"Giles thinks it's a side effect of the spell the Storyteller's got on us." I turned to Giles; he nodded.

"It does look that way." He adjusted his glasses. "The spell erases what our lives are and replaces them with the character's lives. This puts a tremendous strain on the brain."

I was starting to get the picture. If we didn't stop the spell soon, our brains were going to be scrambled.

"Great," I muttered. "Any way to reverse the spell?" Giles shook his head.

"Very little texts even mention the Storyteller and when they do it always ends up with whole populations being killed."

"Even better!" I exclaimed.

"Buffy, please chill." Willow requested. "Worrying will not help anyone."

"I know," I agreed.

And for the first time in two years, I was confronted by the possibility that there may be no way out. Maybe, my friends and I were going to die.

But one thing I knew, if I didn't get my act together, that was exactly how it was going to be.

_**Author's Note: **You know what a review does? It signals my awesome writing powers to get start working! Please review and vote!_


	9. Come Back to Me!

_**Author's Note: **Hey, y'all! Took me forever to update, but RL has been interfering. I hope this will hold you over and know that next chapter more drama starts! Thanks to my reviewers who are my motivation to write--I love you all! Okay, if any of you are Bones/X-men fans, I'm starting to write a crossover called The Mutants on a Mission, so if you like those things check it out, please! Now, enjoy!_

It's hard to remain calm when all you can think about is the doom that surrounds you. And honestly, I was having a really hard time seeing through that doom. I looked around at my friends. Willow eyes were full of fear even though she was trying to be strong for everyone. Xander was trying to sooth the pain in his head and I could tell he wasn't having any luck with that. And Giles . . . well, let's just say he wasn't very happy either. With no known way out of this mess, it was hard to try to be positive.

Especially when I knew Angel had no clue who I was. It had taken all of my strength and willpower to keep myself from running to his arms. I just wished that he could be here to comfort me because maybe then, I would actually believe it.

But, he wasn't here! I had to stop thinking of him! Angel was Romeo now and that was something I would have to get through my thick head. But . . . I still wanted to believe that he would come back to me.

"Buffy." A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Willow looking at me. "Are you—?"

"I'm fine," I lied. She didn't need to worry about me right now.

"Well, well, how's my Juliet doing?"

I froze; I knew that voice.

"Why are you here?" I hissed turning to the Storyteller. She was smiling, obviously very happy about her play.

"My, my, you need to chill." I jumped up and came dangerously close to punching her.

"I would be chill if I wasn't trapped in some death play!" I snapped. She smirked.

"Well, then, maybe Buffy Summers isn't happy to be here, but perhaps Juliet Capulet would be?" I looked at her, not knowing what she meant. She simply clapped her hands and Angel appeared.

My breath caught in my throat.

"Angel." I whispered. I wanted to run to him, but I knew he didn't know who I was. What was the point of being rejected again?

"Now, say good-bye Romeo and hello Juliet!" The Storyteller pointed her hands at Angel, mumbled something, and then pointed her hands at me. I saw a flash of blue and then she was gone. I blinked a few times, but felt fine otherwise. I looked at Angel. He was rubbing his head, cursing.

"Why do I have such a huge headache?" He muttered and I grinned.

"Angel?" I asked, cautiously. I didn't want to get my hopes up.

Yet.

"Buffy?" He met my gaze and smiled. "Buffy, did you just get here?" I ran into his arms and embraced him.

"Angel, you're back!"

"Back?" He asked. "Where did I go?"

As he held me, I felt a pain enter my mind. That's when I knew something was wrong. I was starting to forget what was going, who I was.

"Giles!" I managed to shout through the pain. "It's happening to me!"

"Buffy?" Angel asked, his tone filled with worry. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" I somehow forced my head to see into his eyes—those warm, comforting eyes.

"Don't worry." I assured him. "Giles will explain." The pain increased ten-fold. Angel grabbed onto to me to keep me from collapsing to the ground. "I'll come back to you."

Then, my eyes shut and I felt everything fade away.

Giles, Willow, Xander?

Angel?

Who were these people? And who was Buffy Summers?

Surely, no one I knew! After all, I knew every single friend of the Capulet family and these people certainly weren't part of my family's inner circle.

Still . . . something about the names—especially Angel—made me feel happy.

"Juliet!" I heard a far-off voice call. "Juliet, wake up!"

Oh well, perhaps I had met them in a dream.

And as we all know, dreams are easily forgotten.

_**Author's Note: **Yep, I tricked you all, didn't I? Now, Buffy doesn't know who she is! Ooh! Drama! I hope that moment where Buffy and Angel both remembered each other made you all sad, cause it made me sad to write, but it also had another meaning. This play is all about fleeting moments of romance--well, it is partly about that--but I tried to convey that while I was writing that. I hope it came through to you alright! Now, you know the drill, right?_

_Review! Please!_


	10. Loophole

_**Author's Note: **__This takes place from Angel's point of view which is a nice change for me cause I was getting bored of writing as Buffy, (no offense to Buffy or anything, but sometimes you just need a change!)This is my first time writing as Angel so be nice! So, as for the Storyteller's outfit . . . what can I say? I've been watching too much anime and I think it's something she would actually wear since she's very dramatic. Also, thanks for sticking with me all the way to chapter 10! I hope you continue to enjoy this story for a long time! _

Buffy was gone.

One moment she was holding me and then the next . . . she vanished into thin air. I took a shaky breath in and looked around the room. Xander looked furious—not that I blamed him, I was furious as well—Willow was practically in tears since she had just lost her friend in the course of ten seconds and Giles—well, he looked like a man who had just lost his own child.

And I . . . I had lost my lover, my life. Buffy was everything to me, my reason to keep fighting and now that she was gone I wasn't sure how I was going to stay calm. I met Giles's gaze.

"Explain." I ordered. The Watcher adjusted his glasses as Willow burst into tears. Xander quietly shushed her, but I could see that she was still in huge pain.

"Well, A-Angel, do you have any recollection about what's going on here?" I surveyed the room, which wasn't the library. How did I end up here?

"No." I answered simply. "You better tell me."

"No, let me." A voice came from behind. I turned around and saw a strange blond haired woman who was wearing a Japanese school girl outfit. Her hair had been pulled up into a pony tail and she was sucking on a red lollipop.

"Nice outfit change," Xander remarked sarcastically.

"You like it?" The woman asked. "What can say? It's not Shakespeare, but I've been dying to cosplay for quite some time now. Besides, it's not like I'm in the show." She took a step towards me. "How are you doing Romeo now that your Juliet has been taken away?"

The reference didn't make me any happier.

"Who are you?" I snarled. "And what did you do with Buffy?" She smirked and wrapped an arm around my neck which I promptly removed.

"Feisty, aren't we?" She took a few steps towards a door. "And as for _Juliet_," She replied. "Go see for yourself." She went through the door and left. I turned back to Giles.

"What the heck is going on here?" I growled.

"Basically, Buffy got her, the Storyteller Demon, mad at her and now as punishment we're all being forced to do a production of _Romeo and Juliet_."

The whole thing didn't seem that bad to me.

"And the problem is . . . ?" I asked.

"You know that people die in this show?" Xander asked; I nodded. "Well, we all die too."

"And there's the little fact that when you go onstage you become your character completely and forget about you." Willow added, wiping tears away. "So, if you don't die in the play, your brain will get fried."

"I was Romeo?" I questioned, though I knew the answer.

"Yes." Giles replied. "And you forgot who you were and now Buffy has become Juliet." Anger overwhelmed me and I punched a wall, putting a huge hole in it.

"Any ways out?"

"Afraid not," Giles answered. "At least, not any right now."

And then a loop-hole occurred to me. I was immortal. Romeo was not. So, there was no way I could die. And if Romeo couldn't die, then the story couldn't possibly go forward.

The spell would break.

"Does the Storyteller know what I am?"

"Why should it matter if you're a—?" Willow quickly shut Xander's mouth.

"Walls have ears, you idiot!" She yelled. Giles thought for a second and then caught on to my idea.

"A loop-hole," He whispered. "It might just work!"

Everyone smiled.

"Keep working on it," I commanded. "I'm going to see what's going on with Buffy."

"Angel!" Willow called. "Buffy isn't Buffy. She won't know who you are just like you didn't know who she was. It might be hard to watch."

I smiled my thanks.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Giles nodded, clearly grateful that I had come up with at least some hope.

Now, I would have to deal with Buffy. I pushed through the doors into a theatre.

Buffy, not Juliet.

I was going to kill that Storyteller at the end of this.

_**Author's Note: **__Okay, next chapter is more of the play and maybe an appearance of Spike backstage! (Maybe, I'm not sure if I want him wreaking havoc right now or not.) So review and let me know what you think._


	11. Forgiveness?

_**Author's Note: **__Pretty sweet today, but Angel deserved it. I don't know his parents, but I felt like this how they would act. Just let you all know, they've been watching Angel for a long time so that's how they know things. Sorry, if that wasn't clear! No Spike this chapter, next chapter for sure!_

I walked into the empty theatre and looked around for Buffy. I needed to find her, to see her, if only to convince to myself that everything was going to be ok.

But, the truth was, I didn't know if it was going to be ok. My loophole plan only covered so much. I was assuming that the Storyteller didn't know that I was a vampire and that it would definitely break the spell. I wasn't sure what to do with Xander or Buffy even. How could I save us all when I was the only immortal one? Maybe, I would be the only one to survive and if that were to happen . . . well, I wouldn't be able to live anymore.

"Welcome Romeo." The Storyteller said, smiling. "Come to see your love?" She was still in that ridiculous Japanese outfit.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"You know, you have terrible manners." She commented. "Your parents wouldn't approve."

"My parents are dead." I scoffed.

"Yes, but my magic is one of the most powerful types ever." Her blue eyes sparkled as she continued. "Don't you want to see them? They're just backstage."

My mind flashed back to the list Buffy had just showed me just a day ago. Had it really only been one day? It seemed like an eternity ago. A lot of names were on that list—could they all be involved in this too?

I raced backstage much to the Storyteller's obvious delight.

And that's when I saw them—

My parents. My parents were alive. And here.

"Mom?" I mumbled, walking over to them. "Dad?" They turned around and looked at me.

"Liam?" Mom's voice asked. I nodded. Tears began to fill her eyes and she embraced me. "Oh, Liam!"

"Son, we've certainly missed you." He hugged me and my mother together. I finally broke off the embrace.

"You guys . . . you're really here." I was still in shock. Angelus had killed my parents and yet, here they were—alive. If I had a heart, it would've burst.

"Of course, son." Dad answered. "We were brought here by some mysterious force." I knew that the mysterious force had to be the Storyteller, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to scare them.

"Liam," Mom started. "Are you . . . well, aren't you that-that thing?"

"Lilith!" My Dad hushed, but I knew what she meant. Was I still a vampire?

"Yes." I replied, honestly.

"But, you're not him." She said softly. "You're not Angelus, are you?" I shook my head no and felt tears escape my eyes. They were dead and part of me had a hand in doing it.

It was my fault they were dead.

I felt my knees buckle and I sank to the floor and took my mother's hands.

"Forgive me," I begged. "It's my fault you're dead. I'm a no good son that was lazy and displeased you both. Forgive me!"

"Liam," Mother soothed.

"Son, you haven't displeased us." Dad said simply.

"I killed you!" I exclaimed.

"No, not you, Liam." Mother explained. "The demon that had your soul did."

"But—!"

"You shouldn't torment yourself over something that you didn't do." Dad replied. "Liam, we are proud of you. We've seen what you've become and we are very pleased."

"You shouldn't let our deaths prevent you from living." Mom hugged me again. "So, we're dead? That doesn't mean you should brood all day because of it." She let go. "If there's anything you could do for us Liam, it would be to smile more. Be happy."

"There is the matter of the girl, Lilith." My father interjected.

"Oh right!" Mother remembered. "Who is that blonder girl you're with? She's adorable and I want to meet her while we're here."

Buffy!

I had totally forgotten. I had to see her right away.

"Listen, Mom, Dad, I have to find her now. See, to sum up what's going on we're all cast in _Romeo and Juliet_ and unless I find away to stop the play everyone that's alive is going to die. I have to go."

"Of course, Liam, go." Dad urged. "We're not going anywhere."

"Yes, come see us when you can."

"I will," I vowed and I kissed Mom and hugged them both before I left.

My parents were here and they forgave me.

For the first time, I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders.

Was this . . . was this how forgiveness felt?

_**Author's Note: **__Yay for Angel's redemption! Hope you all liked it!_


	12. In Over My Head?

_**Author's Note: **__Well, the drama increases and now Spike is here! Please be patient with me when it comes to Spike. This is my first time writing him so he may seem a little weird, but enjoy anyway!_

I had to focus again. My parents were here, they had forgiven me, but I had to focus back on Buffy.

Buffy, who wandering around somewhere thinking that she was Juliet Capulet. I had seen the play performed numerous times and each time I had always been touched by it. Come to think of it, I loved the play so much that Spike and I had been a few times when I was still Angelus. True, at the time, Spike and I only went to eat the women who went to see it, but I had still loved the play. The fact that I had loved it while I was evil was pretty huge. Spike was bored during the whole thing though and complained that the ending was a 'bloody mess'. When Buffy had told me her class was doing it for an English assignment, I was excited to hear what she thought of it.

She had practically said the same thing as Spike, which was pretty funny to me.

"Hey, Angel!" I froze and turned around.

"Spike?" I asked, cautiously. Sure enough, Spike was here and he wasn't happy. "What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing, but I figured that blonde brat somehow was the cause of this mess."

I let that comment go.

"Spike, how'd you get here?" I asked, trying to figure out what to do with him.

"How the heck would I know?" He snapped. "One second, I'm about to eat dinner, the next I end up here with this." He held up a card and I read the word on it.

"Mercutio." I mumbled and then a string of curse words escaped my lips.

"That wouldn't have to do with that horrible play you made me watch would it?"

"Spike, do you know anything about a demon called The Storyteller?" I was hoping that he would have some useful information.

"No, why?" I punched the nearest wall and put a hole through it. "What the heck is going on here?!"

"Listen to me closely, Spike." I growled. "You've been cast in a _Romeo and Juliet_ production and this Storyteller person is going to make sure that none of us are alive at the end of it." Shock registered on his face. "So, you can help me or get yourself killed. Your choice."

He gave in relatively quickly.

"What do you want me to do?" He sighed.

"Have you seen Buffy?" He opened his mouth and then shut it. I felt anger fill my veins. This was no time for him to be uncooperative! Then, he pointed behind me. I turned around.

And there she was.

Buffy was talking to her mom, but also her dad. That's when I knew for sure that everyone on the cast list was going to be here. Buffy turned around and met my gaze.

Her eyes bore into mine. She excused herself from her parents and walked over to me.

"Excuse me," She mumbled, nervously tucking her hair behind her ears. "But, do I know you by any chance?"

I froze.

I'm not sure why, but seeing Buffy all nervous and flustered around me just made me remember the first time we had met. I knew from the moment that I saw her that she was the one. She wasn't going to be just another fling like Darla, but she was the one I was going to be with til' the end.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Spike beat me to it.

"Yeah, he's your undead boyfriend, remember?"

"Spike!"I snapped.

"Undead?" Buffy repeated. "You're one of them?" She looked at my eyes and I knew that somewhere inside of her, the Buffy I knew was fighting to gain control. I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Buffy, come back." I whispered into her ear.

She gasped and I saw recognition fill her eyes. She held one of my hands and placed her other hand on my cheek.

"A-Angel?" She asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Yes."

And the she was gone again.

She let out a scream of pain and she sunk to the ground. The Storyteller smiled proudly behind her. I lost my temper and lunged at her. She simply lifted her hand up and I was floating in the air.

"Pathetic." She muttered and then she flung me through the wall and into the Men's dressing room. She grinned from the hole. "Next time you could at least try to give me a challenge!" Then, she lifted Buffy up and took her from me.

Darn it!

I had been so close to getting her back only for that stupid girl to take her away again!

"Well, that definitely was bad." Spike commented. I glared at him and he shut up. I got up, brushed myself off, and walked back to the backstage area.

"So, Spike, you going to help or not?" I asked.

"Well, mate, it looks like I have no choice."

"Come on then, we should go talk to Giles." I started walking to the greenroom.

"The watcher's here too?" He groaned. "I hate him and all of your goody-two-shoes friends!" I kept walking.

But, I had a bad feeling that this was only the beginning.

And I was worried that I was fighting an impossible battle.

Was I in over my head?

_**Author's Note: **__True love almost conquers all! (looks at angry reviewers) Um . . . do you guys want some cookies? Next chapter, we'll have more info about the loop-hole and more of the play._


	13. Lots of Bloody Books

_**Author's Note: **__Hello, everyone! Well, I finally fulfilled my promises about explaining the loop-hole and adding more of the play. Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys rock! I hope everyone enjoyed their cookies! For the play, I cut many of the Nurse's sexual jokes because in a modern version, I believe the Nurse wouldn't say them. Now, please enjoy!_

I pushed through the green room doors and saw that Giles had indeed done a lot of research. Books were scattered across the table and couch that occupied the relatively small room. As for everyone, they were so engrossed in their books that they didn't even notice me or Spike as we walked into the room.

"Giles," I said a little loudly. He looked up from his book and his eyes darted from me to Spike and then back to me.

"Spike," He mumbled. "You're involved in this too?" The others looked up now, anger on their faces. Xander stood up, carefully holding an icepack on his head.

"Get out." He ordered Spike. Spike snarled and took a step closer to Xander. I grabbed Spike by his jacket and forced him to stay by my side.

"Enough." I growled. Spike calmed down, but Xander still held his angry expression. "Spike wants out of this situation as much as we do. He's here to help." Willow nodded and even managed to smile.

"We were just doing some research on Angel's loop-hole." She told him.

"Loop-hole?" He asked. "What bloody loop-hole?" Willow shrank back in fear.

"Temper, Spike." I chided.

"Hey, I'm not exactly friends with you!" He replied. "In fact, I should be eating you guys and staking you."

"But, you're not." I replied, getting tired of him arguing. "Now, mind your manners or you can just go off and get yourself killed!"

"Fine," Spike said pouting.

"Now, what about the loop-hole?" I asked.

"Well, according to the texts, the Storyteller used to be an actress name Elizabeth Remolds in 1591." Willow started. She looked up at me and I nodded to urge her to keep going. "She met up with William Shakespeare when he began to write _Romeo and Juliet_. Anyway, she wanted to be a part of the play, but at the time only boys were allowed to act. So, she disguised herself as a boy and performed the play. William found out, but let her stay. She began to write some of her own plays and showed them to William."

"Cut to the problem, love." Spike growled. I hit him hard in the shoulder.

"Well, William got jealous and told the cast her secret and they burned her alive."

There was a moment of sad silenced. I had seen people burned alive and believe me, it was not a good way to go.

"But," Willow continued. "Before she died, she casted a spell upon herself that she would come back after death and have the magic to perform her own plays and force people to be in them." She looked up from the book and met my worried gaze. "Needless to say, she did it." Her eyes went back to the text. "And then killed Shakespeare for publishing her plays as his own."

"And this has to do with the loop-hole, how?" I urged.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and quickly flipped a few pages forward. "There's only been one person that's ever escaped her play and he was immortal. According to this when he 'died' in the play, the spell that made him forget himself was lifted too. He just stayed dead until the Storyteller left and then he walked away unharmed."

"Hold it," Spike interrupted. "If you all haven't noticed, this play is about the conflict between humans and vampires."

No one said anything.

"She has to know that he and I are . . . well, you know. Why else would she cast us?" Spike asked.

"No," Giles interjected softly. "Her magic makes whatever she wants happen. So, you looking and acting like vampires to her is just her magic doing its job."

"Then, there's no way she knows?" I questioned.

"I'm sure that she's unaware of the situation." Giles answered confidently.

"Good," I nodded. I started back towards the stage doors.

"Where are you going?" Spike called. I paused at the door, my hand touching the knob.

"I'm going to see Buffy." I opened the doors and plunged back into the darkness of the theatre. I took a seat front row and watched as the Storyteller came to center stage.

There was thunderous applause.

"Why, thank-you!" She yelled. "You all are just too kind!" She clapped her hands together and the applause stopped. "Now, welcome our fair Juliet!" Buffy walked over to a dresser and picked up a brush and began to comb her hair.

I gripped the handrails of my seat tighter to prevent myself from doing something stupid.

"Now, please enjoy!" She left and the lights went up on the stage. Buffy was in her room on the right while a door was in the middle. Buffy's mother walked on from the left wearing a sleek black dress. She sighed after a second and placed her hand on her hip.

"Nurse!" She yelled. "Nurse, come here!"

What I saw next shocked me.

Willow ran on in a long blue dress that looked very old fashioned. She curtsied before Buffy's mom.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Bring my daughter to me." Willow nodded her head submission and then walked into Buffy's room. Buffy turned around to face her and I noticed that she was wearing a nice yellow sun dress. She looked gorgeous.

"Yes, Nurse?" She asked.

"Your mother wants you." Buffy put her brush down and quickly scurried out of her room hugged her mother.

"I am here, Mother." She started, bowing her head. "What do you want?" Joyce wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and brought her into her room. She sat down on her bed.

"I'll tell you what's the matter—Nurse, leave us alone for a little while. We must talk privately—" Willow walked off sulking. "Nurse, come back here. I just remembered, you can listen to our secrets. You know how young my daughter is." Willow came back in and began to brush Buffy's hair. She smiled proudly.

"Yes, I know her age unto the hour."

"She's not let 17." Joyce continued.

"Yes, but I will be happy to see you married." Willow said proudly.

"Well, marriage is exactly what we have to discuss. Tell me, my daughter Juliet, what is your attitude about getting married?"

Buffy froze and bit her lip. She paused, trying to think of a response that would please her mother.

"It is an honor that I dream not of." She replied finally.

"Well, start thinking about marriage now. Here in Sunnydale there are girls younger than you—girls from noble families—who have already become mothers. By my count, I was already your mother at just about your age, while you remain a unmarried. Well then, I'll say this quickly: the valiant Paris wants you as his bride."

I froze. I had forgotten that Buffy was going to have to get involved with Paris.

I didn't know what I was going to do when she would have to kiss him.

_**Author's Note: **__Was it worth the wait? Let me know by reviewing! _


	14. Marry?

_**Author's Note: **__Hi! Sorry for the wait. I got writer's block and started a bunch of other stories. But, I'm here now and that's all that matters, right? Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them. Please enjoy!_

I felt myself break the grip of the wooden chair, but my body didn't register the pain. I felt numb and helpless as I watched Buffy's mother continued to talk about a marriage to Paris, who to my realization was Xander. Now, I was definitely unhappy.

But, what could I do right now? Go up there? I couldn't. The Storyteller would pull another disappearing act and take Buffy with her. No, the best course of action was to stay right here.

Willow looked very excited over the revelation of Buffy getting married to Paris.

"What a man, young lady. He's as great a man as any in the whole world. He's as perfect as if he were sculpted from wax!" She exclaimed. Buffy didn't look convinced.

"Summertime in Sunnydale has no flower as fine as he." He mother added.

"No, he's a fine flower, truly, a flower." Willow said with a dreamy look in her eye. Buffy sighed and began to pace in her room.

"What do you say? Can you love this gentleman?" Buffy's Mom asked stopping her pacing. "Tonight you'll see him at our feast. Study Paris's face and find pleasure in his beauty. Examine every line of his features and see how they work together to make him handsome. If you are confused, just look into his eyes." Buffy broke from her mother's grasp and went to sit in front of her vanity. "This man is single, and he lacks only a bride to make him perfect and complete. As is right, fish live in the sea, and it's wrong for a beauty like you to hide from a handsome man like him. Many people think he's handsome, and whoever becomes his bride will be just as admired. You would share all that he possesses, and by having him, you would lose nothing."

"Lose nothing?" Willow repeated. "No, you would get bigger. Men do make women—" Buffy's Mom quickly sent her a death glare and Willow stopped talking.

"Give us a quick answer. Can you accept Paris's love?" Buffy sighed and met her mother's hopeful eyes. She clearly wasn't too happy with this revelation about marriage, but she simply nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll look at him and try to like him, at least if what I see is likable. But I won't let myself fall for him any more than your permission allows." She answered fairly.

A teenage boy enter the room, gasping. Seeing the ladies, he bowed and addressed Buffy's Mom.

"Madam, the guests are here, dinner is served, people are calling for you, people have asked for Juliet, and in the pantry, people are cursing the Nurse. Everything's out of control. I must go and serve the guests. Please, follow straight after me." Buffy's mom smiled.

"We'll follow you," She assured him. He bowed and left. "Juliet, the count is waiting for you." She went after the boy. Willow grinned and patted Buffy's head.

"Go girl," She whispered. "Look for a man who'll give you happy nights at the end of happy days." Buffy laughed and hit her gently on her shoulder. Willow then scurried out of the room. Buffy sighed again and brushed her hair. Then, she got up checked out her outfit and then left her room.

The lights came up again and I knew that the show was over for now. I got up only to run into the Storyteller. She had changed again, into a strapless green min-dress. Her hair had been put up into a bun and she sucked on a different lollipop.

"You broke a chair," She commented.

"Get out of my way," I growled.

"Do you always growl at people?" She asked. "Cause if you do, I don't know how you have any friends."

"What do you want?" I asked, just as coldly.

"Nothing." She replied. "Just thought I'd checked in on my Romeo." She looked me over and then vanished. I frowned, but decided that it was best not to pursue her right now. I did need to check up on Giles and the others. I was leaving when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, it's you!" I recognized the voice as Buffy's. She looked up and met my eyes.

"Buffy." I whispered.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She asked angrily. "My name is Juliet. Juliet Capulet."

"No, it's not." I clarified. "It's Buffy Anne Summers." That struck a chord. She blinked a few times and then looked at me.

"Am I me again?" She asked me.

"Depends." I replied. "Who's me?"

"Angel, it's Buffy." She answered a little annoyance in her tone. I grinned. "You wanna tell me why I'm dressed up like a Barbie doll?" I noticed the dress again.

"I think it looks good on you." I replied. She sent me a death glare. "I mean, not really good, but it does—um . . ."

"Don't worry." She told me. "Now, fill me in on what's going on." I nodded.

"We need to go talk to Giles then."

We both headed off towards the Greenroom, hand in hand.

_**Author's Note: **__Yay! A relatively happy chapter ending! What did you think?_


	15. Friar Giles

_**Author's Note: **__What happens when you get the Storyteller mad? Angel and Buffy find out._

Holding Angel's hand, I pushed open the Greenroom door. We both stepped in, but no one was there. I had learned from experience that an empty room usually meant something bad was going to happen.

"I don't like this," I muttered. Angel squeezed my hand.

"Neither do I." That being said we both went in anyway. What choice did we have? If we went back the Storyteller would get us though I had a sneaking suspicion that she was manipulating us anyway.

"Giles!" I called. The door opened and Giles stepped in. I sighed in relief. "Giles, where are the others?"

He looked at me strangely and then eyed Angel.

"Have you both come for prayer?" He asked.

"What?" I questioned. "Giles, what are you talking about?"

"Dear child, why do you keep calling me Giles? My name is Friar Lawrence." I met Angel's gaze.

"She got to him." Angel clarified. "The others are probably taken over too."

"And young Romeo is here too." Giles said, meeting Angel's gaze. "Quite odd having both of you come to church at the same time."

"Yes, Father." Angel replied and sent me a look that told me to play along. "But you know as well as I that the young Lady and I do not associate with one another."

"It's true," I added, trying to be convincing. "The Capulets do not deal with these beings of the night."

"It's a shame though," Giles muttered. "That your families cannot get over this trivial fight." Giles walked over to the door and walked out onto the stage.

"What do we do?" I asked Angel.

"Nothing." The Storyteller answered as she gracefully phased in. "You're in my world now, Miss Summers and whatever I want to happen happens." She turned to Angel and grinned. "Hey Sunshine, looks like you stopped growling."

Angel pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Don't you—"

"Are you threatening me?" She questioned, shock coming into her tone. "Because that would be a bad move." She snapped her fingers and I felt like I was on fire. I bit my lip to prevent from screaming, but instead blood from my lips began to drizzle down my chin. I sank to all fours and tried to cradle myself, but the searing pain was too much.

"Stop it!" Angel yelled. "Stop it!"

And then the pain was gone.

Angel embraced me and I hugged him back. After a few seconds, I let go and wiped the blood of my face.

"You get the point?" The Storyteller asked both of us. I sent her a death glare, but Angel nodded. "Good, now get onstage." She left.

"What do we do now?" I inquired.

"We do as she says until we get everyone else back to normal."

"Okay." We both walked onstage hand in hand before I felt the familiar sense of forgetting.

Goodbye Buffy.

Hello Juliet.

_**Author's Note: **__Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	16. Interesting

_**Author's Note: **__Hi! Hope you all are enjoying the story as much as I am. This scene gives you a glimpse into The Storyteller's mind. I deleted the Queen Mab speech because I personally don't like it and it really just doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Sorry to those of you that wanted it! Please enjoy!_

The Storyteller strolled into the theater. She smiled as she saw that her actors were waiting for her cue to start living their lives again. She loved her power—to be able to force people into believing they were a certain character and having them act whatever play she wanted. Sure, all her actors died at the end of the show, but that wasn't too big a deal. There were other victims in other places. After she finished with these people, she would move on like she did before.

But . . . there was something different about this cast. Something she hadn't seen since she had done the play with William Shakespeare himself.

The play had passion.

The two leads, Buffy and Angel, truly loved each other. That was good and yet troublesome at the same time. Good, because the play itself was becoming much more interesting to watch and bad because The Storyteller had to use some major magic to keep them from remembering who they truly were.

She sat down in a front row seat as she prepared to watch one of her favorite scenes—the scene where Romeo, Benvolio, and Mercutio were preparing to crash the party. The scene where lives were changed and destiny was determined.

She snapped her fingers and the curtain came up.

Angel, Drusilla, and Spike entered. Spike looked truly happy as did Drusilla, but Angel looked worried.

"What will we say is our excuse for being here? Or should we enter without apologizing?" He asked Drusilla. He obviously was worried about crashing the party.

"It's out of fashion to give lengthy explanations like that. We're not going to introduce our dance by having someone dress up as Cupid, blindfolded and carrying a toy bow to frighten the ladies like a scarecrow. Nor are we going to recite a memorized speech to introduce ourselves. Let them judge us however they please. We'll give them a dance and then hit the road." Drusilla replied calmly. Angel still didn't look relieved.

"Give me a torch," He ordered Spike. "I don't want to dance. I feel sad, so let me be the one who carries the light."

"No, noble Romeo," Spike countered. "You've got to dance."

"Not me, believe me. You're wearing dancing shoes with nimble soles. My soul is made out of lead, and it's so heavy it keeps me stuck on the ground so I can't move." Angel sighed and sunk to the ground. Drusilla and Spike exchanged a worried look.

"You're a lover." Spike reasoned. "Take Cupid's wings and fly higher than the average man." He pulled Angel up.

"His arrow has pierced me too deeply, so I can't fly high with his cheerful feathers. Because this wound keeps me down, I can't leap any higher than my dull sadness. I sink under the heavy weight of love." Angel sighed and sunk back to the ground. An angry look appeared on Spike's face.

"If you sink, you're dragging love down. It's not right to drag down something as tender as love." Spike reasoned with Angel.

"Is love really tender?" Angel asked. "I think it's too rough, too rude, too rowdy, and it pricks like a thorn." Drusilla sighed. She obviously didn't like the mood her 'cousin' was in.

"If love plays rough with you, play rough with love. If you prick love when it pricks you, you'll beat love down." He turned to Drusilla. "Give me a mask to put my face in. A mask to put over my other mask. What do I care if some curious person sees my flaws? Let this mask, with its black eyebrows, blush for me." He then put on his mask as did Drusilla. Angel didn't move. Spike pulled him up and thrust a mask into his hands.

"Come on, let's knock and go in." Drusilla urged, excitement appearing on her face. "The minute we get in let's all start dancing." Spike laughed and twirled her around as an example. Drusilla then bowed to Angel and offered her hand for a dance. Angel shook his head.

"I'll take a torch." Drusilla frowned. "Let playful people with light hearts dance. There's an old saying that applies to me: you can't lose if you don't play the game. I'll just hold a torch and watch you guys. It looks like a lot of fun, but I'll sit this one out."

"Hey, you're being a stick in the mud, as cautious as a policeman on night patrol. If you're a stick in the mud, we'll pull you out of the mud—I mean out of love, if you'll excuse me for being so rude—where you're stuck up to your ears." He pushed Angel towards the other side of the stage. "Come on, we're wasting precious time. Let's go!"

"No, we're not!" Angel protested. "We mean well by going to this masquerade ball, but it's not smart of us to go."

"Why, may I ask?" Spike asked.

"I had a dream last night." Angel replied. His friends glanced at one another, not impressed by this fact.

"So did I." Spike added.

"Well, what was your dream?" Angel questioned.

"That dreamers often lie." He replied, a mischievous grin on his face.

"They lie in bed while they dream about the truth." Angel argued.

"Dreams are nothing but silly imagination, as thin as air, and less predictable than the wind, which sometimes blows on the frozen north and then gets angry and blows south." Spike explained.

"The wind you're talking about is blowing us off our course. Dinner is over, and we're going to get there too late." Drusilla said angrily. Drusilla dragged Spike offstage and Angel looked up.

"I'm worried we'll get there too early. I have a feeling this party tonight will be the start of something bad, something that will end with my own death." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. A gust of wind sounded through the theater and pushed him towards off-stage. "But whoever's in charge of where my life's going can steer me wherever they want." He nodded and walked offstage.

The curtain went down and The Storyteller grinned.

Yep, things were definitely getting interesting now.

_**Author's Note: **__Well? Next scene is the party scene! Yay! Reviews make me work even harder!_


	17. The Party Part 1

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry it took me so long! Please enjoy one of the most pivotal scenes in the play!_

The Storyteller smiled as the curtains opened on the stage to reveal a huge ballroom decorated for a party. In the room, many ladies and men were talking and laughing together.

This was it.

This was the scene where everything changed in the play. The part where Romeo and Juliet's lives where now forfeit.

And the Storyteller would enjoy every moment of it.

Juliet's father took a step center stage and grinned at the audience.

"Welcome, gentlemen! Ha, my ladies, which of you will refuse to dance now? Whichever of you acts shy, I'll swear she is rude. Does that hit close to home? Welcome, gentlemen. There was a time when I could wear a mask over my eyes and charm a lady by whispering a story in her ear. That time is gone, gone, gone."

Romeo walked into the house, a mask covering his face. In front of him stood Mercutio and Benvolio, both of whom looked extremely happy.

"You are welcome gentlemen!" Juliet's father greeted, inviting them in. "Come on, musicians, play music!" He stepped away to go and yell at the servants offstage. It was then that Juliet entered wearing a stunning yellow formal gown. She must've changed from her sundress into this. Even the Storyteller would have to admit that this Juliet definitely was the fairest one she had seen thus far.

Her mother appeared behind her and pushed her towards Paris, wearing a tuxedo. She looked quite uncomfortable being with him, but she smiled never the less and took his hand.

Romeo then looked up and saw her. The lights dimmed until it was just a spotlight on him and then on her.

Their eyes met.

The lights came back up and the party went into full spring. Romeo caught the arm of a servant walking bye.

"Who is the girl on the arm of that lucky man over there?"

"I don't know, sir." The servant said before walking off. Romeo took a step forward as Paris walked off. Juliet stood awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh, she shows the candles how to burn bright! She stands out against the darkness like a jeweled earring hanging against the cheek of an African. Her beauty is too good for this world; she's too beautiful to die and be buried. She outshines the other women like a white dove in the middle of a flock of crows." Juliet smiled as one of her friends came over to talk to her. Romeo grinned like an idiot. "When this dance is over, I'll see where she stands, and then I'll touch her hand with my rough and ugly one. Did my heart ever love anyone before this moment?" He moved past Tybalt. "My eyes were liars, then, because I never saw true beauty before tonight."

Tybalt frowned and anger flashed in his eyes.

"I can tell by his voice that this supposed man is a Montague." He motioned for a servant to come over. Get me my stake, boy!" The servant ran off. "What? Does this creature dare to come here with his face covered by a mask to sneer at and scorn our celebration? Now, by the honor of our family, I do not consider it a crime to kill him."

Juliet's father quickly re-entered and cut off Tybalt before he could go after Romeo.

"Why, what's going on here, nephew? Why are you acting so angry?" He questioned.

"Uncle, this man is a vampire—a Montague—our enemy! He's a scoundrel who's come here out of spite to mock our party!" He tried to charge at Romeo, but Lord Capulet stopped him.

"Is that Romeo?" He asked.

"Yes, that's that villain." Tybalt growled.

"Calm down, gentle cousin." He urged. "Leave him alone. He carries himself like a dignified gentleman, and, to tell you the truth, he has a reputation throughout Verona as a virtuous and well-behaved young man. I wouldn't insult him in my own house for all the wealth in this town. So calm down! Just ignore him. That's what I want, and if you respect my wishes, you'll look nice and stop frowning because that's not the way you should behave at a feast." He patted Tybalt's head and smiled.

Tybalt was still unhappy.

"It's the right way to act when a villain like him shows up. I won't tolerate him!" He folded his arms across his chest. Juliet's father now was furious.

"You _will_ tolerate him. What, little man? I say you will! What the—Am I the boss here or you? What the—You won't tolerate him! God help me! You'll start a riot among my guests! There will be chaos! It will be your fault, you'll be the rabble-rouser!"

Tybalt shrank back in fear and tried to appease his uncle.

"But, uncle, we're being disrespected!" He protested.

"Go on, go on. You're an insolent little boy. Is that how it is, really? This stupidity will come back to bite you. I know what I'll do. You have to contradict me, do you? I'll teach you a lesson." He turned to his guests, a mile plastered on his face."Well done, my dear guests!" He turned back to Tybalt, the smile vanishing. "You're a punk, get away. Keep your mouth shut, or else—more light, more light!" He yelled to his servants. He faced his nephew once more. "You should be ashamed. I'll shut you up.  
He smacked Tybalt across the face and then walked over to his guests, the smile back in place. "Keep having fun, my dear friends!"

Tybalt rubbed his jaw and then glared at Romeo.

"The combination of forced patience and pure rage is making my body tremble. I'll leave here now, but Romeo's prank, which seems so sweet to him now, will turn bitter to him later."

He stormed off.

By this time, Romeo had moved his way over to Juliet. He swiftly grabbed her hand and Juliet looked over at him with surprise. She was about to ask a question when Romeo kissed her hand. Juliet looked away, blushing.

"Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss." He grinned and moved her face towards his.

"Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss." She lifted her hand up to show him her palm. He put his palm against hers.

They both smiled.

"Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?" He questioned, moving closer to her.

"Yes, pilgrim—they have lips that they're supposed to pray with." She replied, taking a step back.

"Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do." He pulled her closer to him and whispered into her ear: "I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair."

"S-Saints don't m-move, even when they g-grant prayers." She stuttered.

"Then, don't move while I act out my prayer."

He gently placed a hand on the back of her head and then kissed her. She in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck.

They pulled apart after a few seconds.

"Angel?" She asked.

"Buffy?" He questioned.

The Storyteller got up and sighed.

How much magic was she going to need to use on these kids anyway?

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter, we'll see if the Storyteller really can get rid of Buffy and Angel's love and have them only be Romeo and Juliet._


	18. Secrets Revealed Part 2

_**Author's Note: **__Took me awhile, but please enjoy!_

The Storyteller went over to where the two lovers had now embraced and rolled up her sleeves. She was going to use some major magic now—she couldn't let this keep happening. It was one thing to have them remember offstage, but it was another to have them stop her show because they recognized each other.

Quickly, the Storyteller summoned up her most powerful forgetting spell and placed it on Buffy and Angel. Fear entered their eyes and then the characters replaced them once more. Juliet smiled widely; her blue eyes sparkling.

"You kiss like you've studied how," She muttered. Romeo beamed back at her.

At this moment, Juliet's nurse gently tapped her mistress on the shoulder and reluctantly Juliet went to the side to talk to her.

"Madam, your mother wants a word with you." Juliet frowned, but nodded and went off to find her mother. As the Nurse was preparing to leave, Romeo caught her arm.

"Who is her mother?" He asked seriously.

The Nurse grinned and moved closer to him.

"Indeed, young man, her mother is the lady of the house. She is a good, wise, and virtuous lady. I nursed her daughter, whom you were just talking to." Romeo's face paled. The Nurse then proceeded to whisper: "Let me tell you, the man who marries her will become very wealthy."

The Nurse, sensing her duty done, left to go pursue other matters—mainly ones including hot guys and good food. Romeo staggered back and was supported by his hand resting on a table. He shook his head slowly and then took a few slow breaths in and out.

"Is she a Capulet?" He questioned. "Oh, this is a heavy price to pay! My life is in the hands of my enemy."

Benvolio rushed in with a mask covering her face. She then gently pulled Romeo towards the door.

"Come on, let's go!" She urged. "Right when things are the most fun is the best time to leave."

Romeo chuckled darkly to himself and let his cousin pull him along.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I'm in more trouble than ever."

Slowly, everyone who was at the party began to leave. The Nurse and Juliet re-entered and Juliet cautiously began to point out people in the crowd.

"Who is that gentleman?"

"He is the son and heir of old Tiberio." The Nurse replied quickly.

"Who's the one who's going out the door right now?"

"Well, that one, I think, is young Petruchio." The Nurse answered.

"Who's the one following over there, the one who wouldn't dance?" She pointed to Romeo who was now being dragged by both his cousin and Mercutio.

"I don't know," The Nurse informed her.

"Go find out," Juliet ordered and the Nurse rushed over to Romeo. Juliet then turned and faced out towards the audience, placing a hand on her heart. "If he's married, I think I'll die rather than marry anyone else."

At this moment, the Nurse returned, looking very grave and worried. She gently placed a hand on her mistress's shoulder and Juliet then turned and faced her.

"His name is Romeo." The Nurse said slowly. "He's a Montague. He's the only son of your worst enemy." Juliet's hand flew up to her face and shock filled her every expression. Slowly, she backed away from the Nurse and ran to downstage center.

"The only man I love is the son of the only man I hate! I saw him too early without knowing who he was, and I found out who he was too late! Love is a monster for making me fall in love with my worst enemy!" She cried out to herself.

The Nurse quickly ran over to her.

"What this you were saying?" She questioned worriedly.

"Just a rhyme I learned from somebody I danced with at the party." Juliet covered, sighing.

Offstage, someone called for Juliet.

"Right away, right away!" The Nurse yelled back at the caller. She turned to Juliet. "Come, let's go. The strangers are all gone."

They both left.

The lights went out.

End scene.

The Storyteller smiled to herself. Things were going to be interesting now!

_**Author's Note: **__Up next: Act 2!_


	19. Where's Romeo?

_**Author's Note: **Sorry that it took so long to get this up here! Enjoy with some Spike/Drusilla bits!_

The Storyteller smiled as the curtain opened on act 2 of what was becoming a very interesting production of Romeo and Juliet. The actors were all under control for now and that was good, but she knew she would have to give them a break soon or her magic would kill them too early.

The last thing she wanted was for the cast to die way too early.

A spotlight went up on a woman all clothed in white with a veil covering her face. She began to speak.

"Now Romeo's old feelings of desire are dying, and a new desire is eager to take their place. Romeo groaned for the beautiful Rosaline and said he would die for her, but compared with tender Juliet, Rosaline doesn't seem beautiful now. Now someone loves Romeo, and he's in love again—both of them falling for each others' good looks. But he has to make his speeches of love to a woman who's supposed to be his enemy. And she's been hooked by someone she should fear. Because he's an enemy, Romeo has no chance to see Juliet and say the things a lover normally says. And Juliet's just as much in love as he, but she has even less opportunity to meet her lover. But love gives them power, and time gives them the chance to meet, sweetening the extreme danger with intense pleasure."

The woman exited and the lights came up to reveal a garden late at night. Angel, the perfect Romeo, stood in the middle of the stage and faced the audience. He sighed and began to pace.

"Can I leave when my heart is here?" He questioned. Then, he nodded—resolved with himself. "I have to go to where my heart is." He quickly ran offstage as his cousin and Mercutio came in. Drusilla wore a panicked expression as she began to check the hedges and trees. Spike, on the other hand, seemed amused.

"Romeo!" Drusilla called. "Romeo, my cousin, Romeo!"

Spike placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving.

"He's a wise vampire, Benvolio. I bet he went to go get some dinner or went back to the mansion."

Drusilla didn't look pleased by this possible explanation.

"He ran this way and jumped over the orchard wall." She informed him. "Call to him, Mercutio!"

Spike grinned amusingly.

"I'll conjure him as if I were summoning a spirit." He told her and then began to run around the stage with a huge smiled on his face. "Romeo! Madman! Passion! Lover! Show yourself in the form of a sigh. Speak one rhyme, and I'll be satisfied. Just cry out, "Ah me!" Just say "love" and "dove." Say just one lovely word to my good friend Venus. Just say the nickname of her blind son Cupid, the one who shot arrows so well in the old story!" He stopped dead center and turned to Drusilla. "Romeo doesn't hear me. He doesn't stir. He doesn't move. The silly ape is dead, but I must make him appear." He ran away again before Drusilla could stop him. "I summon you by Rosaline's bright eyes, by her high forehead and her red lips, by her fine feet, by her straight legs, by her trembling thighs, and by the regions right next to her thighs. In the name of all of these things, I command you to appear before us in your true form."

He stopped dramatically and waited. Drusilla had her hands on her hips and sighed.

"If he hears you, he'll be angry." She warned him.

"What I'm saying can't anger him. He would be angry if I summoned a strange spirit for her to have sex with—that's what would make him angry. The things I'm saying are fair and honest. All I'm doing is saying the name of the woman he loves to lure him out of the darkness."

Drusilla still didn't look pleased and finally sighed and gave up as she walked over towards the far end of the stage.

"Come on. He's hidden behind these trees to keep the night company. His love is blind, so it belongs in the dark."

"If his love is blind, it won't hit the target." He smirked and spotted a teenage girl walking in the dark field. "Well, isn't that lucky."

"Mercutio, no!" Drusilla called, but it was too late. He had already turned into his true form and had drained the girl. She fell to the ground, limp, and the Storyteller grinned again.

Real deaths were so entertaining.

Spike returned back to her side and licked the last drop of blood from his face.

"What?" He asked.

"Let's go," Drusilla sighed.

They both walked off as the lights went out.

_**Author's Note: **I love my reviewers!_


	20. Temporary

_**Author's Note: **__Spike-centric chapter!_

Spike's head was killing him.

"Bloody hell!" He cursed as he walked back into the greenroom. Giles quickly looked at who it was and then his gaze returned to his books.

"Hurts, doesn't?" Xander asked with a sarcastic smirk. Willow meanwhile walked over to Spike and handed him an icepack.

"It won't help a lot, but it'll dull some of the pain." He noticed that she too had one on her head and he figured that he wasn't the only one hurting.

"Thanks," He mumbled. "How's it coming?"

They all stared at him like he was crazy.

"What?" He asked, defensiveness creeping into his tone. "What are you lookin' at?"

"Did Spike . . ." Willow began. "Did he just thank us?"

"I believe so," Giles replied.

Spike was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He didn't like being considered one of the good guys. He wasn't one of them! He was just doing what he needed to do to make sure he and Drusilla made it out of here alive. Then, he would kill the stupid Slayer and rule the world.

"Look, pet," He said, coming close to Willow. "Would you rather me eat you cause I'm gettin' quite hungry." He shifted into his vamp face to scare her.

A strong arm pulled him back.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you,"

Spike smirked and took a step back.

"Hullo, luv."

Buffy stood before him and Spike could tell that she was pissed. Grabbing his icepack and placing it to her own head, she pushed him out of her way.

"Drusilla is looking for you." Buffy informed him, sitting down on the couch. She sighed and rubbed her temples. Spike had seen a lot of injuries before—hell, he had caused a lot of them—but none of them compared to the look of pain that the Slayer had on her face right now. Spike could see how the deadly effects of the Storyteller's magic were playing out. If this pain was only caused by one act, how would they be at the end of the play?

The door creaked again and Drusilla walked in.

"Spike," She mumbled. "My head hurts." She swayed to the side and Spike quickly caught her in his arms. Buffy quickly jumped off the couch and moved so Spike could place her there.

"Look, I am not one of your bloody friends, got that?" He growled and Buffy nodded.

"Trust me, Spike," She started, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't want to work with you either."

"This alliance is just—"

"Temporary." Giles finished, cutting Spike off.

The door swung open and a man and a woman quickly rushed in carrying an unconscious Angel.

"Angel!" Buffy yelled, sprinting to them as the other formed a makeshift couch by pushing three chairs together. "What happened?"

"We found him backstage." The woman explained. "We figured you'd be able to help him." She cast a worried gaze over Angel and Spike felt like he should know who this woman was.

"Lilith," The man soothed, gently rubbing her shoulder. "He'll be alright. Liam is a strong man."

"Liam?" Buffy questioned.

"Well, I'll be," Spike said with amusement and shock coloring his voice. "You're his parents, aren't you?"

Shocked silence.

"Parents?" Buffy said in shock.

Spike got the feeling, in the shocked silence that followed, that he had said something he shouldn't have.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	21. Meeting the Parents

_**Author's Note: **__Buffy talks to Angel's parents! Finally! Enjoy!_

A long, uncomfortable silence filled the green room.

I kept looking at Angel and then up at the people who were his parents. Firstly, Angel's parents were dead. Angelus had killed them and secondly, this was so not the way I wanted to meet my boyfriend's parents. I wondered what I should say to them. How did you introduce yourself to your undead boyfriend's dead parents?

"You're Buffy," The woman, Lilith, said.

"Y-yes ma'am," I stammered. She was beautiful for someone who had been dead for such a long time. Her long brown hair gently glided down her back until it met her elbows. Her blue eyes sparkled in the lighting of the green room. She was definitely Shakespeare's definition of lovely. I felt completely intimidated.

"We've seen how Liam cares for you so," The man, Matthew, informed me. He looked a lot like Angel, but with blond hair and he was more jovial. "Thank you for looking out for him."

"No problem!" I quickly answered. "I love your son and he's just—"

The door burst opened and the Storyteller walked in. She was now wearing a neon pink sun dress. Why this demon kept changing clothes I didn't know. What I did know is that she was pissing me off and that she was probably the one that had hurt Angel.

"Well, well," She muttered as she surveyed all of us. "Why wasn't I invited to the party?" No gave her any response save the death glares, but they unfazed her. She stepped to where Angel was an placed a hand on his forehead. "Poor Romeo,"

"Don't touch him!" I spat. "Get away from him now."

I took a threatening step towards her and she laughed mirthlessly.

"Juliet, you really need to learn to control your emotions." I immediately tensed up. I didn't like the tone of her voice.

"What did you do to him?" I hissed.

"Me?" The Storyteller asked incredulously. "I didn't do anything."

"Liar!" Angel's mom yelled. The Storyteller's gaze instantly darted to her. "You hurt my son! I know you did!"

"Spike," I ordered. The blond vampire quickly came by my side. "Get everyone out of here. Now." He didn't ask any questions and began to move the others out of the room. Angel's dad quickly pulled his son and he and his wife hurriedly dragged him out of the room. After 30 seconds, it was just me and the Storyteller.

"Wrong move, Slayer," The Storyteller the circled me and I took a steadying breath in. "I could kill you now."

"But you won't," I interjected. "You need me to play Juliet." The circling stopped and she smirked.

"Smart girl," She praised. "Then, why do you want to be alone with me?"

"Spare the others." I said quickly; she was taken aback.

"What?"

"You heard me." I told her. "Spare the others."

"What do you mean?" The demon looked genuinely confused. Obviously, she had never had been asked this before.

"Leave the others alone," I said. "And in exchange, transfer their pain into me."

A few seconds passed and then she erupted into laughter. She laughed for a good five minutes before coming back to her senses.

"You're serious?" She asked astonished.

"Like a heart attack," I answered. "If it'll make the others pain go away then so be it."

"People will still die," She informed me. "You're just making it so they won't suffer backstage."

"I know," I told her. I knew; however, that we weren't going to die in the play. So, if I could make sure that my friends didn't die from headaches then I was definitely guaranteeing their survival in this play.

"Very well," She grasped my hand.

All I remember is pain.

And then nothing.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	22. Foreboding

_**Author's Note: **__Hello! I'm back and I bring you another chapter! Please enjoy! _

I was in the dark abyss of my mind. I wasn't sure how I got here, but I did know I needed to get out. Dimly lit memories passed through my mind. My parents were here and they had forgiven me, Giles prattling on about some loophole, and Buffy—oh god.

My eyes flashed opened as I quickly sat up. Buffy needed me. I wasn't sure how I knew this, but I could sense it. She needed my help. I had to go to her! I threw off the blanket that was covering me, but was pulled back by a strong arm.

"Not so fast," Spike muttered. "You can't just go traipsing off right after you've woken up from an injury."

It occurred to me that Spike was trying to be nice and that in itself was disturbing. Still, we were all on the same boat and we all needed each other to get out of here alive. He handed me a cold cloth which I gratefully accepted. I felt extremely hot, but I wonder if that was because I was under 20 blankets.

"Where's Buffy?" I asked. Spike eyes drifted away and I felt that strong sense of foreboding fill my body.

"Dunno," He finally replied. "She made us get out while she dealt with the Storyteller."

That settled it.

I jumped off of the couch and left Spike behind even though he was calling my name. I passed through the halls that connected the lobby—where Spike and I had been—to the Greenroom. I called her name as I saw her. My Buffy—my angel—was on the floor unconscious. I pulled her into my arms and began to try and awaken her.

"Angel?" She mumbled as her eyes slowly opened. I couldn't help but grin as I saw her.

"Hey," I greeted. She looked alright, but I still felt like something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Tripped," She replied quickly. "I was trying to follow the Storyteller and I tripped." I don't know why, but I felt like she wasn't telling the truth. It felt like she was holding back something, but what could that be? Why would she hide anything from me? "You can put me down."

Her voice pulled me from my thoughts and I nodded. Keeping a firm hand on her waist, I slowly helped her stand. She was a bit unsteady, but after a few seconds she regained her balance. I kept my arm around her waist though, just in case she fell or something.

"Are you alright?" I questioned.

"Yeah!" She answered cheerfully and the sense that something was wrong increased. Was she hiding something from me? "How about you? Your parents said you collapsed backstage."

That would explain how I couldn't remember anything when I got offstage. I had collapsed? I did remember feeling pain in my head—had I collapsed from it? There were so many questions that needed to be answered and not enough time to answer them.

"I'm alright," I assured her. "Everything's fine."

"Yeah," She agreed as we made our way to the lobby. I saw her flinch in pain, but she quickly covered it with a smile. Something was going on here.

And I was going to find out.

_**Author's Note: **__I really enjoy reviews! _


	23. No Air

_**Author's Note: **__With my internet connection back, I am finally able to update. Sorry for the long delay! Enjoy! _

I could feel Angel's eyes on my face as we met up with Spike. He knew I was hiding something, but I couldn't allow him to figure it out. He would have more than a fit if he knew I was endangering my life on purpose. So, he wouldn't find out—it was that simple. I would act normally and he would buy it and hopefully, no one would find out about what I had done until after we were all safe. Then I would get a lecture from Giles, but other than that, everything would be fine.

"Buffy," Angel's grip around my waist tightened and I stopped walking. "Are you sure you're alright?" His voice was cautious and I knew that if I slipped up here, he would kill me.

"Yeah," I answered cheerfully, fake smile in place. "Why?" He sighed and then shook his head.

"No reason."

"Well, bloody hell," Spike remarked as we pushed opened the doors and headed back into the lobby. The blonde vampire was sitting on one of the couches, sarcastic grin in place. "If it isn't the Slayer and her undead boy toy?"

"Where are the others?" I asked quickly, my head darting around the room to see where everyone might've been. Were they hurt? If the Storyteller had broken her promise, she was so going to majorly pay.

"Strangest thing," Spike remarked, standing up. "Everyone's headaches suddenly vanished, luv."

"They did?" I questioned, playing along.

"Yep," Spike replied. "It was like magic." He met my gaze and I wondered for a brief second if he knew that I had done something. I tried to send him a pleading glance back, praying that if he did know what was going on, that he wouldn't tell Angel.

"And the others?" I persisted.

"Onstage," Spike replied. "And in character."

"Damn," Angel muttered. "We need to—"

His voice cut out then and all I could hear was my own heart pounding furiously. I tried to calm it, but my lungs weren't working anymore. Spike was saying something now, but I couldn't hear. I felt like a I was a frozen statue and that the world was revolving around and around, but I was stuck in the same place and time. I tried to open my mouth to say something, but nothing would come. Angel was asking me something now—panic on his face—but all I could do was stare at him. My body suddenly felt heavy and I somehow manage to stagger over to a chair. I needed to breathe, but my lungs were on fire and wouldn't work! I could see the Storyteller behind Angel and Spike and I was able to point to her. She smirked as Angel and Spike spun around to see her and then snapped her fingers.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Angel growled as I gasped for air, able to breathe once more.

"I'm ok," I whispered to him as he leaned down to meet my gaze. "Angel, it's ok."

"What do you mean?" He hissed. "You just stopped breathing and I couldn't hear your heart beat and I was—" I placed two of my fingers to cover his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Please," I begged. "Calm down." The tension left his body and I smiled gently.

"Juliet," The Storyteller began. "I need you onstage." Then, she was gone and I stood up slowly. I had to do what she said or else I was definitely going to die here.

And this time, it would probably be for good.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	24. Love

_**Author's Note: **__Enjoy the first part of the balcony scene! _

The Storyteller would understand how her actions would bother people. After all, the killing of innocent people is often frowned upon, but she didn't care. She had no compassion for humans now. She wasn't human anyway. The part of her that had been Elizabeth had burned up in the flames they had forced her into.

The Storyteller had risen from the ashes like a phoenix and she had been sure to make William pay. Oh, it was hours before she finally gave him the mercy of death and even then it was a painful one. Her work, all of her dreams, had been made to look they were his masterpieces and not her own. Well, things certainly had changed. Now, she has actors all over the world and she could watch her shows over and over again.

"Begin!" The Storyteller shouted and with a flick of her hand, the curtain rose to reveal a balcony with a garden below. And there was the fair Juliet, standing in the pale moonlight gazing up at the stars. Her formal dress had been replaced with a satiny nightgown and the Storyteller smirked. This was one of her favorite scenes—the scene where the lovers forced themselves to believe everything would work out, but they knew it wouldn't. Romeo entered, glaring at the place where his two friends had been.

"He makes fun of things he never even felt!" He glanced up and pure adoration entered his eyes and the Storyteller sighed. There was his love, his one and only, his future wife, and lastly his companion in death. Sad how love could cause such horrible things. "But wait, what's that light in the window over there? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Rise up, beautiful sun, and kill the jealous moon. The moon is already sick and pale with grief because you, Juliet, her maid, are more beautiful than she." Juliet sighed and ran a hand through her golden hair. Romeo stepped closer to the bottom of the balcony. "Oh, there's my lady! Oh, it is my love. Oh, I wish she knew how much I love her. She's talking, but she's not saying anything. So what? Her eyes are saying something. I will answer them." He took another step, then thought better of it and sighed. "I am too bold. She's not talking to me. Two of the brightest stars in the whole sky had to go away on business, and they're asking her eyes to twinkle in their places until they return. What if her eyes were in the sky and the stars were in her head? The brightness of her cheeks would outshine the stars the way the sun outshines a lamp. If her eyes were in the night sky, they would shine so brightly through space that birds would start singing, thinking her light was the light of day." Juliet leaned on her one of her hands and frowned. She seemed troubled. "Look how she leans her hand on her cheek. Oh, I wish I was the glove on that hand so that I could touch that cheek!"

"Oh man," Juliet sighed once more. Romeo perked up and the Storyteller had never seen such an expression of joy on a mortal's face. He looked as if his life was now complete.

"She speaks. Oh, speak again, bright angel!" He climbed a little bit on the fence covered with ivy, but not far enough to be caught by her. "You are as glorious as an angel tonight. You shine above me, like a winged messenger from heaven who makes mortal men fall on their backs to look up at the sky, watching the angel walking on the clouds and sailing on the air." Juliet, for her part, seemed oblivious to this scene, only concerned with her own problems.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo, why do you have to be Romeo? Forget about your father and change your name. Or else, if you won't change your name, just swear you love me and I'll stop being a Capulet." Shock graced Romeo's features as he muttered:

"Should I listen for more or speak now?"

"It's only your name that's my enemy. You'd still be yourself even if you stopped being a Montague." She sighed and began to pace on her balcony. "What's a Montague anyway? It isn't a hand, a foot, an arm, a face, or any other part of a man. Oh, be some other name!" She picked up a rose beside her. "What does a name mean? The thing we call a rose would smell just as sweet if we called it by any other name. Romeo would be just as perfect even if he wasn't called Romeo. Romeo, lose your name. Trade in your name—which really has nothing to do with you—and take all of me in exchange."

"I trust your words. Just call me your love, and I will take a new name. From now on I will never be Romeo again!" Romeo appeared before her and Juliet looked startled. A look passed between them that the Storyteller had rarely seen—love. Foolish mortals! Why must they insist on trying to break her spell! Love cannot be that strong, not strong enough to break her magic. But there it was again—recognition on their faces—a fleeting sign that they knew each other.

Love didn't conquer all, did it?

_**Author's Note: **__Review as always please! _


	25. Falling for You

_**Author's Note: **__I am fully aware of how long it's taken me to post this, but honestly, time flies! I've been so busy lately, but I hope this will suffice for now. Please enjoy! _

This was starting to get ridiculous.

If the Storyteller didn't love this chemistry so much, she would've killed the Slayer and her boy toy simply because of how annoying they were. Grimacing, the Storyteller let more magic flow onto the stage to cloak the memories of her persistent Slayer. Honestly, if this kept up, she didn't know if she would be able to finish the whole show. She felt drained and almost nauseous. Using up too much of her magic would be dangerous to her. Confident though, she watched as the recognition vanished and the scene continued.

"W-who are you?" Juliet questioned angrily, as her eyes flashed with fury. "Why do you hide in the darkness and listen to my private thoughts?" Romeo smiled sadly and the Storyteller wondered if he wore that expression a lot in his real life. Did he and the Slayer have problems like this?

"I don't know how to tell you who I am by telling you a name," He confessed, taking a step so that he was almost in her gaze. "I hate my name, dear saint, because my name is your enemy. If I had it written down, I would tear up the paper."

"I haven't heard you say a hundred words yet, but I recognize the sound of your voice. Aren't you Romeo?" Her eyes had now become kinder and her voice was full of energy. "And aren't you a Vampire of the House of Montague?" Romeo smirked and Juliet looked taken aback.

"I am neither of those things," He confessed. "If you dislike them."

"Tell me, how did you get in here? And why did you come?" Skepticism had seemed to enter the young woman's eyes. A common sense approach to the role—now, that was something new. In all her years of existence, none of her other actresses had ever tried to make the character strong. "The orchard walls are high, and it's hard to climb over. If any of my relatives find you here they'll kill you because of what you are." Romeo frowned as he realized that she didn't see him as a person, but a monster. Still, he appeared resolved and the Storyteller realized that nothing Juliet would say would change his mind.

"I flew over these walls with the light wings of love. Stone walls can't keep love out. Whatever a man in love can possibly do, his love will make him try to do it," He smiled then and Juliet blushed. It was clear he was winning in this battle of wills. "Therefore your relatives are no obstacle." Leaning over the railing, Juliet met his gaze and then hastily looked away.

"If they see you, they will stake you." She told him frankly. He chuckled dryly and stared up at her. A moment of silence passed between the two—a moment filled with longing and love.

"One angry look from you would be worse than twenty of your relatives with stakes. Just look at me kindly, and I'm invincible against their hatred." Moving a strand of her golden hair out of her face, she smiled softly, love appearing in her eyes.

"I'd give anything to keep them from seeing you here." She confessed.

"The darkness will hide me from them. And if you don't love me, let them find me here. I'd rather they killed me than have to live without your love." Juliet gasped as she processed what he had just said. It was a hasty declaration of love and coming from a vampire, no less! Weren't vampires supposed to be heartless creatures? The Storyteller was enjoying the way this was going.

"Who told you how to get here below my bedroom? She questioned quietly, mulling over what she had heard from him so far.

"Love showed me the way—the same thing that made me look for you in the first place. Love told me what to do, and I let love borrow my eyes." He said it so sincerely that the Storyteller couldn't bring herself to laugh at that cheesy line. She wanted Romeo to be true—she was rooting for them, as disgusting as that sounded. Juliet looked away and then took a deep breath in until she was able to look back at him.

"You can't see my face because it's dark out. Otherwise, you'd see me blushing about the things you've heard me say tonight. I would be happy to keep up good manners and deny the things I said. But forget about good manners," Taking a deep breath, her expression became serious. "Do you love me? I know you'll say "yes," and I'll believe you. But if you swear you love me, you might turn out to be lying. They say Jove laughs when lovers lie to each other," Romeo looked like he was about to protest when Juliet interrupted him. "Oh Romeo, if you really love me, say it truly. Or if you think it's too easy and quick to win my heart, I'll frown and play hard-to-get, as long as that will make you try to win me, but otherwise I wouldn't act that way for anything. In truth, handsome Montague, I like you too much, so you may think my behavior is odd," She laughed softly and ran a hand through her hair before determinedly holding his gaze. "But trust me, I'll prove myself more faithful than girls who act coy and play hard-to-get. I should have been more standoffish, I confess, but you overheard me talking about the love in my heart when I didn't know you were there. So excuse me, and do not assume that because you made me love you so easily my love isn't serious."

"Lady, I swear by the sacred moon above, the moon that paints the tops of fruit trees with silver—," Juliet held up a hand and he stopped.

"Don't swear by the moon," She interjected as she glanced up at the night sky. "The moon is always changing. Every month its position in the sky shifts. I don't want you to turn out to be that inconsistent too."

"What shall I swear by?" He questioned then and Juliet sighed softly.

"Don't swear at all. But if you have to swear, swear by your wonderful self, which is the god I worship like an idol, and then I'll believe you." He grinned, like a child does when they've been praised by one of their parents.

"If my heart's dear love—"

"Well, don't swear," Juliet began to pace, her eyes wild with worry and panic. A look of concern graced Romeo's handsome features. "Although you bring me joy, I can't take joy in this exchange of promises tonight. It's too crazy. We haven't done enough thinking. It's too sudden. It's too much like lightning, which flashes and then disappears before you can say, "it's lightning." She frowned then as did Romeo. He was ready to say something when she faced him once more. "My sweet, good night. Our love, which right now is like a flower bud in the summer air, may turn out to be a beautiful flower by the next time we meet. I hope you enjoy the same sweet peace and rest I feel in my heart." Slowly, she began to head back to her bedroom when Romeo suddenly rushed forward and called:

"Are you going to leave me so unsatisfied?" She re-entered, a look of confusion on her face as she beheld him once more.

"What satisfaction could you possibly have tonight?" Juliet asked.

"I would be satisfied," He began. "If we made each other true promises of love." A huge grin appeared on Juliet's face as she rushed forward and gripped the railing of the balcony.

"I pledged my love to you before you asked me to. Yet I wish I could take that promise back, so I had it to give again." A curious expression emerged on Romeo's face.

"You would take it back?" He questioned, voice laced with wonderment. "Why would you do that, my love?"

But before Juliet could reply, she clutched her head and let out an agonizing scream. The Storyteller jumped up from her seat only to see Juliet fall off her balcony. She plummeted to the ground, ten feet below, and the Storyteller knew that she would never survive the fall.

Pity, she thought, I was just starting to enjoy that performance.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	26. Save Me

_**Author's Note:**__ I am so sorry for my long absence from this story! Please enjoy!_

The Storyteller watched with a bemused grin as the Slayer plummeted to her death. She wondered if her magic had finally managed to overwhelmed Angel's mind and that it was preventing him from saving her. The Slayer kept falling and she almost looked graceful. Her eyes were shut and her hair blew behind her. To an untrained observer, it looked like she was relishing the feeling of falling.

"Buffy!" A voice screamed from the back of the theatre. Annoyed, the Storyteller saw that it was the annoying red-head whom had been cast as the Nurse. The Storyteller made a note to punish her later on.

"Buffy," Angel muttered and the Storyteller's eyes widened as her hold on him was broken. "Buffy!" He rushed forward and caught the Slayer in his arms. The force of the fall; however, caused his knees to buckle and he collapsed on the stage with her securely in his arms. "Hey, Buffy!" He shook her gently, but she failed to open her eyes.

Had she died from all the pain that had been transferred to her?

"Buffy!" The red-head cried as she sprinted down the aisles and up to the stage. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, Willow," Angel confessed. "Buffy!" The red-head placed two fingers on the Slayer's neck and her mouth fell open in shock.

"She doesn't have a pulse!" She shouted and sheer worry entered Angel's eyes.

"No," He mumbled, his eyes suddenly locked on Buffy's lifeless form. "No, Buffy, please!"

It was all very ironic if the Storyteller thought about it. Juliet was still dying and there was nothing her lover could do to save her. It could be the perfect ending to her play . . .

"Giles!" The girl—Willow—called. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. "Giles! Xander! Anyone!"

No one came running which brought a smug grin to the Storyteller's mouth. She would get her tragic ending after all.

"CPR!" Angel shouted suddenly. "Do you know CPR?" Willow nodded and began to shakily perform the actions needed to bring her friend back from the dead. "Buffy, please, wake up!"

It was to no avail. She wasn't coming back.

Unless . . .

"Step aside!" The Storyteller regally proclaimed as she ascended the stairs onto the stage. Angel glared at her, sheer fury in his eyes, but it didn't faze the Storyteller. "I said, move." Angel clutched the body of his beloved Slayer in his arms and said nothing.

"You killed her!" Willow sobbed. "You've killed my best friend!"

"Yes," The Storyteller replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Move aside."

"Never," Angel growled ferociously. "You will die for this!" The Storyteller sighed dramatically and watched as Angel whispered something into the ear of his lover.

"My show is not over," The Storyteller informed him. "And I never re-cast."

"What are you saying?" Angel hissed. "That you'll bring her back?"

"Yes," She replied frankly. "My magic is all powerful in this space. I can revive the Slayer, but only if you move."

"And what's the catch?" Angel questioned, suspicion darting in his eyes.

"No catch," The Storyteller assured him. "My magic brought her death, my magic can undo it." Angel reluctantly loosened the grip on the girl. "But do not mistake this for kindness! By the end of this show, you all will perish!"

"Angel," Willow muttered and Angel simply nodded his head. His grip on Buffy slackened completely and Willow bit her lower lip nervously. "Please, be okay." The Storyteller waved her hand upward and Buffy's body lifted off the floor, hovering in the air. A white light slowly engulfed the girl until both Angel and Willow had to look away.

"Live," The Storyteller commanded. "Live, Buffy Summers!"

The light faded away and Buffy landed in Angel's open arms.

For one second, everyone waited.

Then, Buffy began to cough and choke. Willow grinned as she watched her friend suck up the air around her and Angel seemed to be overwhelming with happiness. It was making the Storyteller sick and she rolled her eyes. She would only stay until she had assured herself that the Slayer was indeed, alive.

Buffy's eyes flew open and met Angel's gaze.

"You're you," Buffy mumbled in relief and Angel kissed her. Pulling back, he rested his forehead on her face. "I could get used to waking up like that." Angel chuckled dryly.

"Yeah, well, don't scare me like that again," He mumbled. He wiped her bangs out of her face and smiled. The passion between the two was palpable and it was making the Storyteller sick. "You had me worried there for a second."

"You know me," Buffy mumbled. "I always pull through."

"Silence," The Storyteller ordered and Buffy met her gaze. "We shall take a break. But this will be the only time, I shall ever help you. Die again, and you shall stay dead."

And with that the Storyteller took her leave—unsure as to why she had saved the Slayer. Had it really been to save the show? Or did she actually care for the Slayer?

No, it couldn't be because she cared. She hadn't cared for any humans since William and that had ended horribly.

It was for the play's sake that she had saved Buffy.

That and nothing more.

_**Author's Note: **__Please review! I shall do my best to update regularly again!_


End file.
